Aventuras de un guardián
by Naruto elite covenant
Summary: Un niño rechazado, cuyo destino le puso en su camino una posibilidad jamás imaginada por alguien. Una nueva responsabilidad con nuevos aliados y muchos problemas muy diferentes a los que estaba acostumbrado, todo eso sin que nadie de la aldea se entere o interfiera en su misión.
1. Capítulo 1: Conociendo a Dragoon

**Disclaimer: Naruto solo pertenece a Kishimoto. Beyblade solo pertenece a** **Takao Aoki** **. La historia es mía ambientada en el universo ninja.**

 **Aventura de un guardián**

 **Capítulo 1: Conociendo a Dragoon**

 _12 años después del ataque del_ _Kyūbi. Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. 10 de Octubre_

Naruto se encontraba muy triste, era su cumpleaños 12 y tenía que andar a escondidas en las calles, recorriendo las calles más apartadas y solitarias solo escuchando a los lejos el estruendo de la fiesta hecha en honor al sacrificio del Cuarto Hokage para salvar la aldea del ataque del zorro dominio de nueve colas.

—Pero van a ver. ¡Un día de estos todos ellos van a mirarme hacia arriba! —dijo Naruto enérgico y con una amplia sonrisa optimista, pero por dentro se encontraba al borde de las lágrimas.

Naruto se quedó quieto cuando escucho un ruido muy cerca de él. Por estas fechas las personas y shinobis de la aldea siempre se portaban especialmente agresivos con él y no quería sufrir otra paliza.

Sentía temor ante lo que le pudiera pasar, pero también tenía curiosidad ante lo que había producido ese ruido, especialmente porque no había habido más ruidos después de ese. La curiosidad finalmente gano y se asomó con mucho cuidado para observar una vieja espada que parecía estar a punto de romperse; el mango estaba muy maltratado, la hoja bastante oxidada.

Naruto se acercó con mucho cuidado, sin hacer ruido, sacándole todo el provecho al entrenamiento ninja que tenía. Se acercó para observar la espada sin levantarla, observo que en el mango había una figura que recordaba a una especie de dragón con una cola enorme. La figura se movía, asustando a Naruto, el cual cayó hacia atrás y retrocedió.

Naruto no había terminado de procesar lo ocurrido cuando una luz azul salió de la espada y se dirigió hacia él, la luz choco contra su cuerpo y este cayo inconsciente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto se despertó muy confundido, se encontraba en una alcantarilla.

—¿Dónde estoy? —pregunto sobándose la cabeza.

—Saludos guardián —dijo una voz solemne, asustando a Naruto.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —pregunto Naruto asustado y alterándose bastante.

—Yo soy el emperador de los dragones, puedes llamarme Dragoon —dijo la extraña voz, Naruto identifico el origen de esta y cuando volteo a ver quién le hablaba se asustó de muerte y retrocedió hasta llegar a unos extraños barrotes. En frente suyo se encuentra un gigantesco dragón de color azul, siendo su dorso de un azul más fuerte que su vientre, en lo que vendría siendo su cara alargada hay una especie de armadura-antifaz de color gris, ese mismo color esta presente en varias estructuras en sus patas, por loco que parezca después de su enorme tamaño y su inmensa cola lo que más le llama la atención a Naruto son sus enormes garras desproporcionadas. El dragón adopta una posición bípeda asustando más a Naruto, Dragoon únicamente habla:

—Si yo fuera tu retrocedería de la jaula, a Kurama nunca le ha gustado que invadan su espacio personal, menos cuando esta de mal humor.

Naruto volteo hacia atrás para ver un par de enormes ojos y una enorme sonrisa de dientes afilados, Naruto le hace caso al extraño dragón que parecía no tener intenciones de lastimarlo. Al momento de alejarse de la jaula una enorme pata naranja con garras rasga los barrotes e intenta alcanzarlo.

—Kurama, que mal estas, me voy tan solo 400 años y terminas encerrado en contra de tu propia voluntad dentro de un ser humano. ¿Cómo fue eso posible? —pregunto Dragoon sin variar su tono.

Kuraam se enojó y le respondió:

—Discúlpeme, o grandiosa y poderosa bestia divina, mientras tú y tus hermanos dormían y paseaban plácidamente en el borde dimensional los humanos la regaban, como siempre dije, y que tú estés aquí lo confirma —dijo el gran zorro de nueve colas que respondió de manera irónica.

—Para ser la bestia a la que el maestro de los seis caminos le tenía más confianza eres bastante inmaduro, y eso que tienes dos mil años. Pero eso no responde mi pregunta, ¿Cómo terminaste encerrado aquí? —le respondió Dragoon a sus reclamos sin alterar su tono de voz.

Naruto por otro lado solo estaba paralizado del miedo y la sorpresa por estar en un lugar desconocido con dos bestias enormes y que probablemente tuvieran un poder aterrador. Intento comprender de qué hablaban, pero ni siquiera podía tener algún tipo de pensamiento coherente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

—Solo para confirmar para ver si ambos vimos lo mismo. Una luz azul salió de la espada, la cual por cierto se deshizo, esa luz entro en el interior del cuerpo de este niño rubio mientras que un tatuaje de dragón que apareció de la nada, se movía sobre su piel y desapareció debajo de su ropa —dijo un adolescente de más o menos la misma edad que Naruto.

—Sí, yo también vi lo mismo. Y por alguna razón creo que a esa bestia ya la había visto antes —dijo otra persona que era obviamente mayor y tenía la apariencia de una persona de entre 30 a 40 años.

—Bueno, lo mejor será llevar a este niño con nosotros y lo que resta de mi espada —dijo el adolescente.

—¿Crees que sea buena idea? —pregunto el otro sujeto mirando al adolescente con duda, pero dispuesto a obedecer sus órdenes.

—Sí, será bueno tener un chivo expiatorio por mi espada rota, o más bien el tesoro invaluable que ha pasado por generaciones en mi familia —dijo el adolescente recogiendo los restos de la espada —siempre se dijo que la espada tenía poderes místicos. Y encontré evidencia de que tenían razón.

El otro sujeto se puso a sus espaldas a un inconsciente Naruto.

—Además esto puede ser la entrada a un misterio, y hay muy pocas cosas que me llamen más la atención que un buen misterio —dijo el adolescente alejándose del lugar de los hechos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

He aquí con una nueva historia, con la diferencia de que esta estará compuesta por capítulos cortos que saldrán semanalmente.


	2. Capítulo 2: Conociendo a Gambito

**Disclaimer: Naruto solo pertenece a Kishimoto. La historia es mía ambientada en el universo ninja.**

 **Capítulo 2: Conociendo a Gambito**

 _12 años después del ataque del_ _Kyūbi. Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. 12 de Octubre_

Naruto se encontraba muy enfadado, después de haberse desmayado se despertó sin saber qué día era, que había pasado con él, que había significado ese sueño raro que tuvo (el cual fue bastante real); y todo eso tan solo para percatarse de que se encontraba encerrado en un calabozo pequeño, oscuro y en la cual se paseaban sujetos enmascarados con gabardinas negras que no hablaban y solo le daban de comer una cosa gris y de beber agua rancia. Si un día en ese lugar se le hizo pesado, no quería imaginarse ahí más tiempo, ni siquiera había una buena iluminación, no había ventanas, no sabía en ese momento si era de noche o de día.

—¡Déjenme salir de aquí! ¡Tengo derechos, no soy un animal! ¿¡Que hice para que me encerraran aquí!? ¡Oigan, no me ignoren! ¡Exijo una respuesta! —le grito Naruto a uno de esos sujetos con gabardina negra y mascara blanca que pasaba cerca de ahí, pero este no le prestó atención. Naruto golpeo uno de los barrotes, lastimándose levemente la mano por la fuerza del golpe.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En otro lugar de la aldea, específicamente en la oficina del Hokage un frustrado Hiruzen intentaba razonar como Naruto se había metido en un problema tan grave en tan poco tiempo y como sacarlo de ese problema sin que hubiera graves consecuencias ni para Naruto, ni para la aldea. Naruto había roto el tesoro de un noble de bajo rango, y de ser otra persona probablemente sería ejecutado o entregado a la familia como esclavo para compensar tan grave ofensa.

Fuera de que Naruto era el legado del Yondaime Hokage (información que muy pocos sabían), era el Jinchūriki de la aldea, y si bien fuera de la aldea pocas personas sabían la verdadera identidad del chico conocían de primera mano la importancia de este para la principal fuerza militar del País del Fuego.

—¡Exijo un castigo ejemplar para este maleante! ¡Nadie debería de faltarnos el respeto de esa manera! ¡Quiero que lo azoten durante tres días seguidos, que le claven agujas en las articulaciones, que lo mantengan a pan y agua durante un año! ¡No solo me ofendió a mí, sino a todas las pasadas y futuras generaciones de mi familia! —dijo una persona vestida con ropas muy finas completamente fuera de si por la furia, a su lado se encontraba su hijo, observando todo de manera indiferente, sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

—Sé que no exige más que una compensación justa teniendo en cuenta lo que paso, pero debe entender que Naruto es un miembro valioso de mi aldea… —en ese momento el Hokage fue interrumpido.

—¡Ni siquiera es un ninja! —ladro furioso aquel noble de complexión delgada y rasgos faciales marcados.

—Padre, Hokage-sama –dijo el joven que se encontraba también en la habitación donde se llevaba a cabo esa discusión y que en el transcurso de esta no había dicho ninguna palabra —si me permiten tengo una propuesta para compensar el invaluable tesoro familiar que el aldeano que usted protege rompió —dijo ante la recelosa mirada de ambos adultos. Su padre, de nombre Ren, sabía que no le interesaba para nada la reliquia, y de no ser por los antecedentes que tenía el joven al que acusaba su hijo pensaría que él fue el directo responsable de que se rompiera dicha reliquia familiar; el Hokage tenía pensamientos muy similares al del padre, salvo que a diferencia de este él estaba seguro que Naruto no había tenido nada que ver con que se rompiera una espada tan antigua y ese niño era el único responsable de que dicha reliquia se hubiera roto, lamentablemente debido a la posición que ostentaba él no podía interrogarlo ni intimidarlo sin desatar un incidente nacional entre ninjas y nobles. Y lamentablemente para Naruto ese tipo de eventos nunca eran buenos para la aldea.

—Compártenos tu propuesta hijo —dijo el noble intentando calmarse, a pesar de tener otros dos hijos, a su hijo menor no podía comprenderlo por más que lo intentaba. No sabía si iba a proponer un castigo inusualmente cruel (tenía un concepto de crueldad especialmente retorcido), una propuesta simple para zanjar el asunto o algo completamente inesperado cuyas motivaciones no podía ni siquiera imaginar, mucho menos conocer.

Su hijo se llamaba Denji Furuya, un niño que entraba en sus primeros años de su adolescencia; tenía una complexión delgada, piel de tez blanca, ojos y cabello negro.

—Debido a que yo fui la victima directa y en parte responsable por ser bajo mi cuidado en el cual nuestra amada espada fue destruida exijo que este tal Naruto se convierta en mi sirviente hasta que yo lo considere conveniente o muera, y para ser también yo el que pague penitencia por tal descuido propongo que me quede en Konoha ordenando a mi sirviente, por supuesto no puedo interferir en su desarrollo como shinobi, por lo cual propongo que solo la mitad de su tiempo me sirva. El Hokage aquí presente decidirá como dividir el tiempo del muchacho para que pague la deuda para con mi familia al tiempo que también cumpla con su deber para con el País de Fuego —dijo Furuya con voz seria cargada de algunas emociones difíciles de identificar.

" _Tal y como pensaba, algo completamente inesperado cuyas causas no puedo determinar; si fuera cualquier otra persona lo tacharía de noble, responsable y en parte con sentimientos culpables_ " pensó su padre mientras intentaba pensar que quería su hijo, pues lo que proponía tenía serias consecuencias a largo plazo, y a diferencia de cualquier otro problema o plan en el que su hijo se haya metido con anterioridad no se podría zafar tan fácilmente de la situación en la cual se estaba metiendo, incluso con su apoyo.

" _¡Con un demonio Naruto! ¿Cómo te metiste en este problema?_ " pensó Hiruzen sumamente molesto con la situación mientras pensaba seriamente investigar a este noble y a su hijo al tiempo que intentaba disipar una pequeña migraña.

—Por mí no hay problema —dijo Ren mientras pensaba que tal vez después de ver en el problema en que se metió y del cual estaba seguro no podría salir tan fácilmente, su hijo se daría un tope y recibirá una cucharada de realidad, algo que finalmente le ayudaría a madurar; por otra parte sabia por propia observación lo mucho que sufrían los sirvientes de su hijo, a él le gustaba entrar en la mente de las personas y torturarlas mientras intentaba averiguar quién sabe qué cosas de cada una de las personas que estaban bajo su poder, una habilidad que le serviría mucho en el futuro. Con algo de suerte este tal Naruto se volvería loco o se terminaría suicidando; tal y como había pasado en varias ocasiones.

—Yo también acepto —dijo el Tercer Hokage resignado, esperaba que con esto Naruto aprendiera a no meterse en problemas, aun así lo mantendría muy vigilado para asegurar su bienestar, su instinto le decía que este noble era más peligroso que un ninja entrenado de alto rango. ¡En definitiva se estaba volviendo viejo para esto!

—En ese caso liberen a mi nuevo sirviente y necesito un alojamiento en Konoha digno de mi persona, por ser ese niño su responsabilidad y estar bajo su cuidado demando que usted cubra mis gastos —Hiruzen tenía en claro dos cosas, su vida se acababa de complicar más de lo esperado y debía de mandar a investigar a este joven adolescente lo antes posible para saber a ciencia cierta que esperar. —¿¡Que está esperando?! ¡Libere inmediatamente a mi nuevo sirviente, que al igual que yo debe de pagar penitencia! —exigió Furuya ignorando la molesta mirada del Hokage.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto se encontraba sobándose una de sus muñecas debido a la rudeza con la cual fue tratado. Según le explicaron el rompió una espada muy valiosa y debía de trabajar como sirviente para compensar tal acto durante tiempo indefinido. Por supuesto Naruto protesto y grito, pero eso no remedio la situación en la cual se encontraba.

—Detrás de esta puerta de esta casa está tu nuevo amo —dijo uno de esos raros sujetos con mascara blanca y que vestía gabardina de color negro. Naruto observo la casa, era bastante grande, desde su punto de vista, pero tampoco era la casa que esperaría de un noble, el cual era su nuevo amo según le habían comentado.

Naruto entro y oyó una parte de una conversación que obviamente era privada:

—No sé por qué me sorprendo, siempre has sido así, pero creo que en esta ocasión te estas colocando en una situación fuera del límite de todas tus habilidades —dijo un sujeto vestido todo de negro con ropa un tanto vieja, sucia y desaliñada. Era bastante grande, rebasando fácilmente los dos metros, se veía muy musculoso y tenía una expresión de pocos amigos.

—No, está en los límites de todas mis habilidades. Un paso en falso y podría ser mi fin. ¡Eso es genial si te pones a pensarlo de manera detenida! Hablaremos de esto cuando no nos estén espiando —dijo el mismo adolescente que vio a Naruto en aquella ocasión —mi nuevo sirviente personal, un gusto –dijo aquel chico con falsa modestia haciendo enojar a Naruto.

—¡No sé qué diablos piensas que rompí, pero no fui yo! —grito Naruto a todo pulmón.

—Técnicamente si fuiste tú quien rompió mi espada. Hablaremos de eso en otro momento —dijo el adolescente que era Furuya.

—¡La espada se rompió sola, yo solo me acerque pero no la rompí! —dijo Naruto intentando explicarse y zafarse de ese problema. —Salió una luz… -sin embargo fue interrumpido en ese momento.

—Como te decía ahora eres mi sirviente personal, en esta casa estarás bajo mis órdenes la mitad del tiempo. Habrá otros sirvientes así que no te preocupes por el quehacer convencional. Yo soy Denji Furuya, si te lo permito puedes llamarme Gambito, que es uno de mis muchos apodos. —Dijo el adolescente señalándose a sí mismo. —La persona enorme situada a mi diestra es mi guardaespaldas personal y ninja ligeramente psicótico llamado Mamoru, puedes llamarlo dientes de sable si te lo permite —dijo el adolescente mientras el guardaespaldas ponía una cara de enojo y lanzaba un gruñido.

" _En que me metí_ " pensó Naruto confundido por todo lo que había pasado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En este capítulo aparecen dos personajes que aparecerán en otra de mis historias. En efecto, estos dos personajes están inspirados en los X-men, que no me pertenecen.


	3. Capítulo 3: Conociendo el Reino Aire

**Disclaimer: Naruto solo pertenece a Kishimoto. Beyblade solo pertenece a** **Takao Aoki** **. En parte este capítulo está inspirado en la geografía del mundo de Avatar (serie animada) que no me pertenece. La historia es mía ambientada en el universo ninja.**

 **Capítulo 3: Conociendo el Reino Aire**

 _12 años después del ataque del_ _Kyūbi. Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. 13 de Octubre_

Naruto se encontraba en su modo zombie, esto le sucedía por tres razones; aburrimiento, sueño o extremo asombro de algo. Esta última situación era la causa actual de su modo zombie, el cual había sido uno de los más extensos de su vida. Suspiro intentando comprender como la vida de alguien podía cambiar tanto de tantas maneras en tan solo 3 días.

Naruto sabía que la vida de la gente en general cambiaba en tan poco tiempo debido a perdidas inesperadas de algo importante; un ser querido, posiciones sociales o posesiones materiales. Pero hasta ahora no había escuchado que la vida de alguien cambiara tanto debido a cosas inesperadas que uno obtenía y que a su vez acarreaban tantos problemas.

Naruto suspiro intentando asimilar por vigésima vez la información que había obtenido en tan solo 24 horas. Para empezar una especie de bestia legendaria llamada Dragoon, emperador de los dragones, se selló dentro de su cuerpo porque según le había informado él era un guardián y debía de ayudarle a contener una serie de fenómenos y situaciones que se desatarían para evitar que pasaran cosas malas, o al menos eso fue lo que le entendió. Luego se enteró que dentro de su cuerpo estaba sellado el legendario zorro demonio de nueve colas, en los breves momentos que se puso a reflexionar entendió por que la gente lo odiaba, tenía sellada la misma bestia que casi causo la destrucción de Konoha con su ataque… y sus horrorosas secuelas. Para acabarla de amolar ahora era un sirviente de medio tiempo de un noble porque según este él rompió su espada, aunque en realidad fue el dragón gigante, y ahora tenía que servirle ayudándole a desentrañar el misterio de la legendaria espada de su familia.

—Cuando salgas de tu shock me avisas, hay varias cosas que me gustaría preguntarle a la bestia gigante que habita en tu interior y te necesito de intermediario —dijo su nuevo amo de medio tiempo de nombre Furuya —para aclarar es a la lagartija gigante que habita dentro de ti, no la bola de pelos gigante. —Naruto tenía miedo de sumergirse en las profundidades de su mente con temor a encontrarse la reacción de esas bestias ante esos insultos, especialmente porque el emperador de los dragones estaba sellado por su propia voluntad y temía que pudiera liberarse también por su propia voluntad.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto no había estado tan feliz de asistir a la academia desde aquel lejano primer día en el que creía que haría muchos amigos y la gente lo reconocería y lo comenzarían a tratar bien. La academia ninja no. 17 le ayudo a distraerse de todo lo que le había pasado, y aunque las sesiones de bullying de una parte de sus compañeros se habían avivado debido a su actual situación como sirviente de un noble, eso era mucho más tolerable que las vueltas que estaba dando su vida.

— _Veo que ya asimilaste un poco tu situación guardián_ —escucho Naruto dentro de su mente, lo que lo hizo fruncir el ceño —no soy un guardián, mi nombre es Naruto —dijo sin prestar mucha atención a sus alrededores, lo que le hizo golpearse en contra de un poste cercano, provocando las burlas de sus compañeros. — _Sera mejor que aguardes hasta estar en un lugar tranquilo y en el que no te muevas mucho, hay todavía muchas cosas que tienes que saber y que debo de explicarte a ti y a tus aliados_ —dijo el imponente dragón, dejándolo con la duda si se refería a esas personas odiosas como sus aliados.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

—¿Cuánto más va a cambiar mi vida? —pregunto Naruto hacia nadie en especial y cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

—¿Ahora que te dijo Dragoon? —pregunto Furuya curioso.

—Que desciendo de una clan llamado Namikaze que juro proteger las no sé qué dimensionales y como en donde habitaba ese clan no hay nadie a mí me toca tomar su lugar —dijo Naruto frustrado, cerró los ojos unos minutos y se levantó de un salto.

—¿Y ahora que te dijo? —pregunto Furuya aún más curioso.

—¡Que tendré que salir de la aldea para detener a unas criaturas raras que provienen de otra dimensión! —dijo Naruto alarmado.

—¿Qué no te había dicho eso antes? —pregunto Furuya con voz que reflejaba falso aburrimiento.

—¡Pero deberé empezar a atraparlas antes de una semana! ¡Aunque diga que las primeras criaturas no son muy fuertes yo tampoco lo soy! —Dijo un alarmado Naruto.

—En lo personal me preocuparía más por cómo saldrías de esta aldea y llegarías a los lugares donde aparezcan dichas criaturas —comento Furuya mostrando un falso desinterés.

—¡Yo no voy a hacer esto! Busca a alguien más… —antes de que Naruto terminara la frase una fuerte corriente de viento apareció en la habitación y los envolvió a los tres. De un momento a otro aparecieron en un océano con una salinidad relativamente reducida.

—¿¡Pero qué diablos paso!? —grito Naruto a los cuatro vientos. — _La solución a tu problema de salir de la aldea con total libertad_ —le respondió Dragoon desde su mente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Habían pasado un par de horas y en donde sea que estaban ya estaba atardeciendo y en menos de una hora anochecería. Naruto, Furuya y Mamoru habían andado hasta llegar a la costa de una pequeña isla, y pequeña era un decir teniendo en cuenta que de circunferencia era tan grande como toda Konoha, incluyendo zonas aledañas. Naruto únicamente había estado en Konoha, y solo conocía el bosque deciduo, jamás había visto un bosque tropical más que en los libros. No por nada se puso a explorar la playa viendo hacia el bosque tropical y apreciando todos los olores y sonidos que salían de este, la única razón por la que no se había internado en la selva era porque había leído acerca de los peligros que ahí acechaban a cualquier incauto no preparado.

—Llevas ya media hora hablando con tu dragón interno, puedes compartirnos algo de información —dijo Furuya molesto.

—Es bastante. Mmm. ¿Qué quieres saber primero? —pregunto Naruto a "su amo" y lo más cercano que tenía a un amigo de su edad. Algo muy triste si se reflexionaba.

—Qué te parece si me lo explicas todo desde el principio —propuso Furuya para que el chico hablara de todo lo que le había comentado el dragón gigante y tuviera un panorama de la situación a la que este Naruto se enfrentaba.

—Como ya te había dicho anteriormente las barreras dimensionales en este mundo se están desmoronando y yo debo de ayudar a este guardián legendario a detener eso —dijo Naruto refiriéndose a Dragoon como guardián legendario.

—Según él en estos momentos no sería de mucha ayuda, pero con un poco de entrenamiento bajo su guía podría volverme lo suficientemente hábil para ayudarle a contener el daño, descubrir y detener lo que lo está provocando e incluso hasta repararlo, claro está esto puede llevar mucho tiempo —continuo diciendo Naruto mientras Furuya analizaba lo dicho por Naruto, se daba una idea de la situación y se hacía internamente varias preguntas, de las cuales le hizo unas a Naruto.

—Pregunta, ¿en qué le puede ayudar en este momento un insecto como tú a alguien que, según tú, literalmente puede mofarse del Kyūbi sin temor al poder de este? —Naruto se quedó sin responder y se perdió en su mente; Furuya casi se arrepintió de hacer esa pregunta, no sabía que se tardaría tanto en responder.

—Dice que en un rato me explica esa parte —dijo Naruto cando salió de su paisaje mental.

—Puedes continuar con tu cháchara —dijo Furuya a Naruto sin importarle que este se haya sentido insultado. Aun así este continuo con su explicación:

—Dragoon es una criatura que cree firmemente en algo llamado aprender sobre la marcha —dijo Naruto haciendo que una enigmática sonrisa apareciera en la cara de Furuya —signifique lo que signifique —susurro Naruto esta última parte para sí mismo.

—Mi entrenamiento será teórico-práctico, me imagino que muy similar a la academia ninja, con la diferencia de que esta vez sí me pondrán atención —dijo Naruto gritando feliz esta última parte.

—Así que básicamente te pondrá a combatir en contra de criaturas débiles que vendrán de otra dimensión debido al debilitamiento de este tipo de barreras de las que nadie nunca había oído hablar para entrenarte para futuras situaciones, es un buen resumen de todo lo que has explicado, pero te falta una parte que según yo es bastante importante. ¿Cómo diablos vas a salir de tu aldea con tu nivel, sin levantar sospechas y llegar al lugar en donde esas criaturas van a aparecer? —pregunto Furuya haciendo que a Naruto le llegara a la mente la duda del lugar en donde ahora mismo se encontraba, el cual obviamente no era Konoha.

Naruto se sumergió una vez más en su paisaje mental. — _El estúpido de Gambito tiene razón, ¿en que me ayudara este lugar a salir de Konoha sin levantar sospechas o que me atrapen en el intento?_ —pregunto Naruto hacia el legendario e imponente dragón que escuchaba todo desde el interior de su actual recipiente. — _Eso se debe a que esta isla tiene la propiedad de teletransportarte_ —le respondió el imponente dragón feliz de que el único descendiente que encontró del que alguna vez fue un poderoso clan de guerreros que habían jurado servir de guardianes de esas barreras se comenzara a hacer una idea del destino y del camino que él quería que recorriera.

—¡Teletransportarme! —dijo Naruto en voz alta haciendo que Furuya comenzara a poner atención a sus balbuceos.

— _Así es, puede transportarte de un lugar del continente elemental a cualquier otro que desees_ —dijo Dragoon dejando impresionado a Naruto, el cual balbuceaba fuera de su paisaje mental una y otra vez las palabras dichas por el dragón, siendo obviamente escuchadas por Furuya.

— _En estos momentos tu no podrías ejecutar esta técnica por tu cuenta, tal vez en una década estarás al nivel, hasta entonces yo ejecutare la técnica, tanto para ir hacia un lugar en el que se necesite hasta para retirarnos si la situación se vuelve sumamente desfavorable_ —Naruto procesaba todo lo que le decía su nuevo y amigable inquilino. — _Además, como te habrás dado cuenta, puedes llevar a una cierta cantidad de personas hacia este lugar y de igual manera las puedes transportar hacia cualquier lugar que desees del continente elemental, o en este caso el que tú me pidas. Podrías transportar a un pequeño poblado o a un ejército a cualquier lugar que quieras en segundos._ —Naruto no salía de su asombro, eso le parecía imposible, jamás había escuchado de nadie que pudiera hacer algo semejante. Pensó que tal vez sería inteligente no decirle todo lo que le acababa de decir Dragoon a Gambito. — _Me parece una buena idea mí también_ —le dijo el dragón mientras Naruto se sentía nervioso e insultado de que alguien leyera su mente sin permiso — _tu otro inquilino también lee tu mente cada vez que quiere._

Naruto le conto a sus nuevos aliados parte de la información de la habilidad de teletransportarse. Parecía que ya todo estaba solucionado, en cuanto esas criaturas aparecieran el también lo haría y las detendría antes de que le hicieran daño a alguien, sería reconocido como una especie de héroe enmascarado (Dragoon lo había convencido que sería arriesgado el delatar abiertamente su identidad), y se volvería fuerte bajo la tutela de un poderoso maestro que de verdad creyera en él. No era por menospreciar a Iruka, pero tenía el presentimiento que con solo su reconocimiento no sería suficiente par avanzar en el mundo shinobi.

—Solo un par más de preguntas; la primera, ¿¡por qué diablos es necesario este sujeto que tiene mantequilla y pan tostado en lugar de cerebro!? La segunda, ¿exactamente que es este lugar? Ya nos dijiste que hace, para que sirve, no que es —reclamo Furuya hablándole a Naruto, pero era obvio a quien se dirigía realmente.

En ese momento paso algo inesperado, Naruto se cubrió de un manto azul, este manto azul le dio a Naruto una increíble cantidad de chakra que el sintió como lo recorría, sin embargo, dicho manto se desprendió de Naruto y tomo una forma muy similar a la que tenía Dragoon, pero mucho más pequeña. Furuya se escondió detrás de su guardaespaldas Mamoru.

—¡Saludos humanos! Creí que sería mejor para todos que nos comuniquemos de esta forma, hay varias cosas que les voy a explicar —dijo la silueta azulada del dragón gigante.

—Verán, yo soy una de cuatro bestias legendarias: Dragoon o Seiryuu, el emperador de los dragones. Mis hermanos son Dranzer o Suzaku, el señor de las aves místicas; Driger o Byakko, amo de las bestias salvajes; y Draciel o Genbu, rey de los reptiles marinos. En un principio nosotros nos paseábamos por el mundo vigilando que las puertas dimensionales fueran estables, procurando el mínimo de viajeros entre dichas dimensiones. No éramos los únicos, había una gran cantidad de guardianes con un poder de pelea igual al nuestro, o incluso más fuertes. Hace 2000 años ocurrió una serie de eventos que son muy complicados de mencionar y que no les comentare a menos que sea necesario. Para acortar la historia, como dicen ustedes los humanos, resolvimos el problema y reinstalamos las barreras dimensionales de cierto modo, pues no fueron derribadas por completo, pero si quedaron muy debilitadas. Algunos guardianes se transformaron o perecieron en esa serie de eventos hace 2000 años. Nosotros cuatro nos vimos obligados a abandonar la superficie del planeta y a ir directamente a vivir en dimensiones de bolsillo cerca de las barreras para monitorearlas y repararlas. El trabajo que nosotros hacíamos aquí es hecho hoy en día gracias a los Bijū, creados por el maestro de los seis caminos utilizando los restos de otro guardián que estaba en este planeta y dimensión. —Dragoon hizo una pausa para ver si los niños habían asimilado la información proporcionada por el hasta ahora.

Naruto estaba muy impresionado de todo eso, él era malo en historia porque se le hacía muy aburrida, pero contada de esa manera la historia no parece tener nada de aburrido. Aun así era demasiada información para él y le era difícil procesarla, sobre todo tomando en cuenta todo lo que el había pasado en los últimos días. Furuya por otro lado:

—Sé que toda esa bonita historia es para darle contexto a la situación, pero no responde a ninguna de las preguntas Seiryuu. No me puedo creer que de verdad el maestro de los seis caminos haya existido, y yo que creí que estabas loco —dijo Furuya contestándole a Dragoon y dirigiéndole esta última frase a su guardaespaldas, el cual solo gruño.

—Nosotros no confiamos del todo en los humanos, no se ofendan pero han demostrado innumerables veces que no se les puede tener ningún tipo de confianza ciega. Por esa razón existen los sabios animales. Sin embargo varios de ustedes demostraron ser lo suficientemente poderosos y confiables como para ser utilizados como avatares. De movernos sin avatares pondríamos en riesgo la misma barrera que intentamos proteger, gracias a esto podemos monitorear su civilización, la barrera interna y el trabajo de los Bijūs. A esos avatares les dimos territorio y protección, hace 1000 años nosotros cuatro todavía podíamos utilizar los avatares para visitar este mundo. Cada uno de mis hermanos eligió a diferentes grupos humanos como avatares, solo sus descendientes pueden ser utilizados para invocarnos sin peligro, no sé qué les paso, eran bastante fuertes y en principio solo los descendientes originales del maestro de los seis caminos podían hacerles frente. Nosotros no podíamos visitarlos muy seguido por múltiples cuestiones. Hace varios años detectamos varios problemas, pero cuando buscamos en los territorios que les dimos a nuestros guardianes algún avatar no encontramos nada, buscamos a través de todas las reliquias que les dimos y que supusimos fueron saqueadas buscando algún avatar que quedara vivo, solo tu apareciste.

" _Entonces mi familia está muerta_ " pensó Naruto con tristeza, nunca le habían dicho que había pasado con su familia o si tenía familia en algún lado, se negaba a creer a los aldeanos que le decían que su familia le abandono o que murieron, con esta declaración confirmo lo que ya venía sospechando. " _Si eso no es mala suerte, entonces no sé lo que es_ " pensó Furuya digiriendo las declaraciones del emperador de los dragones, " _realmente espero que eso de las barreras dimensionales no traiga consecuencias graves o si no ya valió esto_ " pensó con pesimismo viendo de reojo al único guardián y avatar que habían encontrado esas legendarias bestias después de años de búsqueda en todo el continente.

—En cuanto a este lugar, es un bolsillo dimensional relativamente grande que puede ser usado por mi o por un guardián con mi chakra, durante cientos de años los guardianes bajo mi cargo me pidieron innumerables veces utilizar este espacio. Lo han utilizado para esconderse, vivir o más comúnmente como punto estratégico en contra de sus enemigos en una de las tantas batallas que a ustedes les gusta pelear. En algún momento hace milenios era mi hogar y el lugar donde me escondía cuando no quería ser molestado, desde que abandone la superficie de este planeta este lugar ha quedado prácticamente abandonado, lo mismo le ocurrió a las dimensiones de bolsillo que mis hermanos tenían aquí. Tus antepasados le pusieron a este lugar el Reino Aire en honor al elemento que manejo y al poder que obtenían de mí; nombres similares les colocaron los humanos subordinados de mis hermanos a los territorios que ellos poseían. Mi territorio consta de un enorme océano con tres islas en medio de este, pueden explorarlas todo lo que gusten mientras estén aquí, dudo que a pesar del tiempo que estuve ausente los seres vivos y la geografía de este lugar hayan cambiado abruptamente. ¿Alguna pregunta?

—¿Qué es planeta? —pregunto Naruto confuso bajo la atenta mirada de Dragoon, este solo se le quedo mirando fijamente, pensando que quizá debió de realizar la explicación en un tiempo más largo, usando ejemplos sencillos y utilizando conceptos y oraciones más simples.

—Yo se lo explico todo después con manzanas y palitos —le dijo Furuya al dragón adivinando los pensamientos de este, pese a no tener ninguna expresión. —Hay algo que no ha dejado de molestarme de toda esa explicación… bueno, en realidad hay muchas cosas, pero las que más me preocupan son: ¿qué va a pasar contigo si el idiota aquí presente estira la pata? ¿Qué tan grave es eso de la destrucción de las barreras dimensionales para nosotros?

—Si el muriese tendría que encontrar otro avatar si quiero tener influencia directa en este mundo, caso contrario, entonces me iría de aquí de regreso a los límites de las barreras dimensionales externas. En cuanto a la caída de las barreras dimensionales, no sé qué tan preparada este su civilización, pero entrarían en constantes crisis y batallas en contra de criaturas que nunca habían visto o que ya olvidaron, en el peor de los casos podrían extinguirse o volver a vivir como animales en grupos familiares pequeños, nómadas y en cuevas. El resto de las criaturas vivientes en estos momentos también se convulsionarían por los abruptos cambios que podría acarrear la caída de dichas barreras.

Todos los presentes se quedaron con los ojos abiertos por la información proporcionada, no queriendo creer que de verdad la crisis sería tan grande. Naruto comenzó a hiperventilarse debido al peso que comenzaba a sentir sobre sus hombros, no queriendo creer del todo en las palabras de dicha criatura mística; lo más importante que le había tocado hacer y donde había sentido más presión era pasar el examen de graduación de Genin en la academia ninja, cosa en la que había fallado en dos ocasiones.

—¿No has encontrado de casualidad a alguien más? Tal vez si sigues buscando encuentres un mejor candidato como avatar —sugirió Furuya intentando tranquilizarse, al igual que el guardaespaldas a su lado.

—Ni yo ni mis hermanos hemos dejado de buscar, pero aún no hemos encontrado a nadie más —dijo Dragoon utilizando un tono un poco más solemne.

—Una cosa es estar bien jodido y otra es lo que le sigue —dijo Furuya mirando a un atónito Naruto, el cual por cierto se había sentado intentando recuperarse de la impresión de tener sobre su persona la seguridad y bienestar de todo el mundo, según el dragón legendario. —Por lo menos ya sabemos dónde estamos y una propiedad de este lugar, será muy interesante ver que tan grande es y explorarlo para ver que más tiene —termino de decir Furuya a nadie en especial mientras que Dragoon los sacaba de ahí y los llevaba de vuelta a la aldea de Konoha.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hasta aquí este capítulo, hace pocos días me llego un comentario acerca de la actualización de una de mis historias que creo más les ha gustado, pero cuyos capítulos son bastante largos. Los fics en los que me esfuerzo en actualizar más seguido, aparte de este son el Nacimiento de un guerrero fénix y La triste historia de Kushina Uzumaki; el fic del cual me reclaman el tiempo de actualización es Naruto ANBU. No lo he abandonado, pero si quieren que actualice más seguido ese fic debo de actualizar menos seguido este fic o cualquiera de los otros dos ya mencionados. Decidí que ustedes lo decidieran; si quieren que actualice menos seguido uno de estos fic para actualizar más seguido Naruto ANBU pueden comentarlo en los reviews de este fic, de otro fic o por mensaje; deben de comentar si quieren que actualice más seguido Naruto ANBU y cuál de los tres fic quieren que actualice menos, al final del mes o principios del otro mes tomare una decisión en base a sus comentarios.


	4. Capítulo 4: Capturando a Agumon

**Disclaimer: Naruto solo pertenece a Kishimoto. Beyblade solo pertenece a** **Takao Aoki** **. Digimon le pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo. La historia es mía ambientada en el universo ninja.**

 **Capítulo 4: Capturando a Agumon**

 _12 años después del ataque del_ _Kyūbi. Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. 16 de Octubre._

Naruto se encontraba bastante cansado, no solo tenía que entrenar en la academia, si no también con el psicótico guardaespaldas de "su amo", Mamoru o dientes de sable. Si con eso no era suficiente todavía estaba el entrenamiento de Dragoon, el cual no dejaba de presionarlo para que mejorara y le recordaba constantemente cual era el deber que pesaba sobre sus hombros.

—¡Denme un descanso! —grito cuando uno de los sensei de la academia estaba a punto de regañarlo por no prestar atención.

—¡Entonces pon atención, maldito inútil! —le respondió el sensei de manera agresiva, el sujeto tenía fama de ser un tipo amable y comprensible, pero Naruto nunca había visto ese lado del sujeto.

Naruto únicamente se levantó y desapareció por la ventana del salón, el sensei ignoro esto y continúo dando su clase de manera regular, intentando tranquilizarse. Sus alumnos no tenían la culpa de que un monstruo dentro de esa clase lo sacara de quicio.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto había salido de clase por dos razones; la primera era porque ya no soportaba a ese maestro de mierda, en un día normal hubiera preparado una broma o lo hubiera insultado e intentaría de verdad sacarlo de quicio, pero en esos momentos no tenía la energía para eso, estaba sumamente agotado y estresado. " _Tu linaje siempre ha soportado muy bien todo eso, de no ser por la desnutrición, falta de un programa adecuado de ejercicio físico y el chakra de tu otro inquilino estarías en mucha mejor condición física_ " le respondió Dragoon dentro de su mente.

La segunda razón por la cual había abandonado la clase era por que Dragoon le dijo que una de las tan famosas criaturas había atravesado un hueco dimensional y tenía que ir a neutralizarlo, ya sea atraparlo o matarlo, y además debían de realizar una especie de ritual para disminuir el daño que la criatura ocasiono a dicha barrera dimensional. Se reuniría con Furuya y se prepararía para la pelea, después de todo en estos últimos días no se había preocupado de nada más que de prepararse para cuando llegara el momento de enfrentarse a una de esas criaturas.

—¡Llego la hora! —dijo Naruto entrando a la casa donde vivía el noble, y a la que lamentablemente se tuvo que mudar. Naruto fue a buscar su equipo, una tanda de kunais completa, lleno su porta-shurikens con herramientas de calidad, un par de pergaminos, bombas de humo y cegadoras, varios sellos explosivos de bajo y medio nivel y hasta un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Naruto se reunió con sus actuales aliados y una ráfaga de aire los rodeo, para cuando se dieron cuenta estaban en la misma costa de hace tres días en la isla del bolsillo dimensional que gobernaba Dragoon. No paso ni dos segundos cuando apareció otra ráfaga que los traslado a un huerto de árboles frutales cerca de un bosque bajo caducifolio de algún lugar del País del Fuego.

—¿Dónde está? —pregunto Naruto buscando con la vista en los alrededores.

" _No te deje directamente donde apareció la criatura, pero la distorsión fue aquí y no ocurrió hace mucho, así que debe de estar cerca, además de que deberías de ver primero a lo que te enfrentas. Con una buena estrategia y la técnica apropiada, en teoría, no deberías de tener problemas"_ le dijo Dragoon dentro de su mente. " _Además, primero debemos de detener la distorsión dimensional en este lugar antes de atrapar a la criatura"._

—¿Creí que eso se debía de hacer con la criatura? —pregunto Naruto ante la desconcertada mirada de Furuya y Mamoru.

" _Digamos que son dos partes de un mismo trabajo, te ayudare a sellar estas rupturas por un par de semanas, pero mi intervención en la barrera interna es limitada. Deberás de aprender rápido los sellos básicos para lidiar con las rupturas en la barrera dimensional_ " dijo Dragoon mientras tanto Furuya como Mamoru exploraban los alrededores.

—Creo que lo encontré —dijo Furuya con voz calmada mientras señalaba en dirección del borde del bosque donde se apreciaba una figura bípeda de aproximadamente 70 centímetros de alto. Era de color naranja amarillento y parecía ser una especie de reptil robusto con manos, pies y cabeza desproporcionadamente grandes para su tamaño. La boca era aún más grande y parecía tener pocos dientes, pero se veían bastante filosos, cada una de sus patas tenía tres garras, pero se veían romas.

—No se ve muy peligroso —dijo Naruto subestimando a la criatura y lanzándole un cuchillo kunai en dirección a su cabeza. Ahora bien, Naruto nunca había tenido buena puntería, y solo por practicar una semana entera su entrenamiento como se debe no iba a mejorar tanto, por lo que no sorprendió a nadie (tal vez a Naruto) cuando el kunai paso a cinco centímetros de la cabeza gigante del reptil.

—Para ser un blanco a 30 metros no lo hiciste tan mal —dijo Furuya de manera burlona.

Naruto se preparaba para discutir cuando una voz en su cabeza le advirtió que no bajara la guardia. Cuando volvió a ver observo una bola de fuego formándose en la boca del reptil, la bola de fuego parecía tener un diámetro de 45 centímetros. Segundos después dicha bola fue disparada en su dirección e impacto en su cuerpo, el cual se prendió en llamas, tan solo para que se escuchara un puf y en lugar de Naruto apareciera un tronco seco.

" _Eso estuvo cerca_ " pensó Naruto sumamente asustado. En los jutsus había rangos dependiendo de su dificultad, riesgo al realizarse, cantidad de chakra y otras cosas que no sabía porque no había puesto mucha atención. Pero se acordaba perfectamente del rango destructivo de cada categoría de jutsu elemental; un jutsu de fuego de rango E solo encendía una chispa y era uno de los jutsus que casi cualquier usuario de chakra podía hacer, un jutsu de fuego de rango D era más difícil, pero solo podía hacerse una brasa relativamente pequeña, un jutsu de rango C era más grande y letal, y se parecía mucho al daño que podía hacer la bola de fuego disparada por esa extraña criatura. " _Pudo haberme matado_ " pensó mientras por primera vez en mucho tiempo se ponía realmente serio en algo.

Naruto saco otro kunai y lo sostuvo listo para el combate, el reptil disparo una bola de fuego que Naruto esquivo con un salto, impulsándose a un lado y hacia adelante al mismo tiempo. Naruto hizo un movimiento descendente para apuñalar la cabeza de la criatura, pero esta movió sus brazos y detuvo el ataque de Naruto, el reptil se impulsó hacia adelante e hizo retroceder a Naruto, cuando Naruto retrocedió unos pasos dio un salto hacia atrás al esquivar otra bola de fuego, no pudo aterrizar correctamente y se fue hacia atrás, dándose un sentón. Naruto no tuvo ni siquiera tiempo de pararse cuando tuvo que agacharse para esquivar otra bola de fuego, al mirar al reptil descubrió que este se desplazaba en su dirección mientras preparaba otro ataque. Naruto saco de su inventario una bola de humo y la estrello contra el suelo, el reptil disparo otra vez hacia donde vio por última vez a Naruto, pero no se aventuró a adentrarse al humo, cuando este se disipo se veía la zona quemada del impacto de la bola de fuego, pero no había rastros de Naruto.

Detrás de un árbol Naruto respiraba agitadamente, " _es más fuerte de lo que pensaba_ " se quejó Naruto dentro de su mente. " _Pero creo que ya sé cómo vencerlo_ ". Naruto salto encima de la criatura utilizando las ramas de los árboles, el reptil se dio cuenta de su presencia e intento asestarle dos bolas de fuego que Naruto esquivo gracias a su velocidad. Hizo dos clones de réplica, ilusiones incorpóreas que en teoría deberían ser iguales al original, pero los clones de Naruto cayeron todos famélicos al lado del reptil. Este se distrajo y detecto muy tarde que no eran reales, en ese tiempo Naruto salto sobre el reptil y lo derribó, amarrándole la boca con una cuerda que tenía mientras forcejeaba contra el reptil, Naruto se disponía a matarlo de una vez cuando algo lo alzo a él y al reptil y sintió como lo azotaban con fuerza contra el suelo junto a su enemigo.

Naruto se dio cuenta de que su boca estaba sangrante y miro con furia a Furuya y a Mamoru, los cuales habían inmovilizado a la criatura.

—Fue un buen espectáculo, espero no te haya importado mi pequeña interrupción —dijo Furuya parado al lado de Naruto.

—¿¡Por qué diablos hiciste eso!? —pregunto Naruto sumamente enojado.

—Pensé que sería una lástima que mataras a Agumon, me gustaría investigarlo un poco y de ser posible conservarlo como mascota —dijo Furuya con tranquilidad mientras Mamoru inmovilizaba por completo al reptil.

—¿¡Quién diablos es Agumon!? ¿¡Como que conservarlo como mascota!? ¡Se supone que debería morir! —gritaba Naruto sumamente enfadado al momento de ser interrumpido por una voz en su cabeza, Dragoon. " _Técnicamente no tienes forzosamente que matarlo, solo inmovilizarlo en lo que se sella la ruptura que creo, obviamente esto elimina casi por completo la posibilidad de que la criatura regrese a su lugar de origen, pero impide el debilitamiento de la barrera dimensional_ ".

—¿Entonces no tengo que matarlo? —pregunto Naruto en voz alta mientras Furuya revisaba al ahora reptil prisionero. " _No necesariamente, aunque si vez que alguna criatura de este estilo es demasiado peligrosa puedes asesinarla. En lo personal no me importa esto siempre que las rupturas sean reparadas_ ".

—¿Cómo sabias que se llamaba Agumon? —pregunto Naruto a Furuya mientras este se sentaba en la hojarasca, listo para marcharse.

—No lo sabía, yo tengo una colección de libros de historias infantiles, en los que se mencionan una gran cantidad de criaturas fantásticas e inventadas por el autor. En una de las historias titulada como el tritón de oriente se menciona como uno de los personajes principales a una lagartija anaranjada relacionada con el fuego y las salamandras cuyo nombre es Agumon —dijo Furuya.

—¡Ya tenías planeado quedártelo como mascota! ¿Verdad? —grito Naruto mientras Furuya se retiraba y reclamaba a su "esclavo" que ya quería irse de vuelta a la isla del Reino Viento, diciendo que necesitaba hacer una escala en otro lugar antes de regresar a Konoha.


	5. Capítulo 5: Explorando la isla A del rei

**Disclaimer: Naruto solo pertenece a Kishimoto. Beyblade solo pertenece a** **Takao Aoki** **. Digimon le pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo. La historia es mía ambientada en el universo ninja.**

 **Capítulo 5: Explorando la isla A del reino aire**

 _12 años después del ataque del_ _Kyūbi. Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. 19 de Octubre._

Naruto se encontraba intentando concentrar en medio de todo el escándalo que lo rodeaba, si lo pensaba con detenimiento jamás pensó que alguien lo haría sufrir lo que el mismo ocasiono por años a varios de sus compañeros.

—¿Podrían por favor dejar de hacer tanto ruido? —pregunto Naruto intentando conservar la calma y sin mostrar lo realmente fastidiado que estaba.

—Lo ves, ya demuestras un progreso, es la primera vez que lo pides sin tu formar parte del escándalo, intentando controlar tus emociones, ahora tu meta a seguir es mantenerte concentrado en la medida de lo posible bajo estas circunstancias —dijo Furuya provocando que Naruto finalmente levantara la voz y perdiera todo rastro de concentración en la técnica que practicaba.

—¿¡Qué diablos haces de todos modos!? —dijo Naruto deshaciéndose de su posición del loto y levantándose bruscamente.

—Número 1, pruebo y expando los límites de tu concentración —dijo Furuya provocando que en Naruto se resaltara una venita en su frente. —No me mires así, el sello del fénix no será la única técnica que requiera concentración y deba ser realizada en un ambiente no propicio o incluso hostil.

—Número 2, pruebo los límites de poder de mi nueva mascota y su obediencia —dijo señalando a una criatura que en un punto en el pasado reciente fue su enemigo y estuvo a punto de causarle un daño severo.

—¿Seguro que es buena idea tener a Agumon aquí en la aldea cuando teóricamente esta en tu otra casa allá en Kemurigakure? —pregunto Naruto recordando todas las maniobras que hizo su aliado Furuya para colocar a dicha criatura extradimensional en su mansión levantando la menor cantidad de sospecha sobre su persona.

—No es que sea la gran amenaza para la aldea o que llame mucho la atención y sea difícil de esconder —fue la seca respuesta de Furuya. —Y número 3, preparo todo para la exploración de una de las tres islas que existen en la exclusiva dimensión de bolsillo de Dragoon —dijo señalando un montón de equipo con toda clase de cosas, algunas de las cuales Naruto nunca había visto ni siquiera en sus sueños.

—¿De verdad va a ser necesario todo eso? —pregunto Naruto preguntándose si en realidad ocuparían si quiera la mitad de todo lo que llevaban, recordando en las clases de supervivencia de la academia que generalmente llevaban únicamente aquello que cupiera en su mochila.

—Tú vas con la idea de que iremos en plan de explorar rápidamente y hacer juegos de supervivencia, ¿me equivoco? —pregunto Furuya haciendo que Naruto se preguntara por enésima vez si tenía la habilidad de leer la mente de las personas.

—Yo voy con la idea de que exploraremos un ambiente virgen, diverso y muy hostil. Por si no te diste cuenta desde la playa en donde estamos cada vez que vamos a la dimensión de bolsillo se visualiza una montaña muy alta con toda clase de ambientes en forma de sucesión y se logra visualizar nieve en la punta de la montaña. Debemos de estar preparados para todos los ambientes a medida que subamos, instalar campamentos, hacer mapas y recolectar especímenes de todo tipo, especialmente de aquellos organismos que nos sean desconocidos, y por supuesto, documentar todos los recursos inorgánicos e inertes que nos vayamos topando —dijo Furuya haciendo que Naruto se diera cuanta por primera vez que este viaje no sería hacia un territorio de entrenamiento ni tendrían un guía que conociera la zona de cabo a rabo.

—¿Dormiste en la noche? —pregunto Naruto con curiosidad, él se había despertado hace un par de horas a las seis de la mañana, y desde esa hora se escuchaba un gran escándalo.

—Yo sí, Mamoru no —dijo Furuya despreocupadamente señalando a Mamoru, el cual parecía normal, o lo que se considera normal en su persona, a pesar de haber pasado toda la noche en vela.

—El plan es el siguiente: exploramos y avanzamos por el terreno durante el día, instalamos los campamentos base durante la noche y regresamos aquí a dormir o cuando los clones de Mamoru con el chakra de Dragoon nos digan que hay ninjas buscándonos dentro. A medida que pasen los días iremos llevándonos el equipo que probablemente vayamos a usar durante el día —explico Furuya mientras Naruto hacia una expresión de alivio —¿De verdad creíste que nos llevaríamos todo? –pregunto burlón Furuya.

—Cómo iba diciendo, nos traeremos material de la isla juzgando de la cantidad; dejaremos algo en los campamentos bases, algo aquí y algo en un laboratorio en Kemuri que mande a instalar bajo uno de mis seudónimos. Dejaremos a Agumon vigilando el último campamento instalado, y clones de tierra de Mamoru vigilando los campamentos que vayamos dejando detrás.

—¿Seguro que es buena idea depender de tantos clones de piedra y tierra? —pregunto Naruto sabiendo que la mayoría de los ninjas no podían hacer más de 10 clones a la vez ni mantenerlos más de 24 horas.

—No, Mamoru no tiene límite en su capacidad de hacer clones, no puede hacer clones masivamente como algunos habilidosos ninjas, pero puede producir unos pocos cada varias horas de manera indefinida, y sus clones no tienen fecha de caducidad, deben ser destruidos para que desaparezcan. Una útil habilidad que descubrí y he logrado mantener oculta —dijo Furuya mientras Naruto miraba a Mamoru, un sujeto que resultaba cada vez más misterioso que intimidante, y eso que era bastante intimidante.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

—¿Están listos? —pregunto una silueta intimidante de Dragoon. Todos los presentes asintieron, apareció una corriente de viento que los envolvió y desaparecieron dentro de esta.

Aparecieron dentro de la misma playa en la dimensión de bolsillo donde Dragoon era el amo y señor. " _He tenido una pregunta desde hace tiempo, si tu eres dueño de este lugar, ¿Por qué no nos transportas a otras partes de la isla, o a las otras dos islas?_ " preguntó dentro de su mente Naruto a Dragoon. " _Por qué no conozco los cambios en la geografía de esta y de las otras islas como antes, el tiempo tiende a cambiar todo y pudieron haber habido cambios importantes desde la última vez que estuve aquí, no querrías que te transportara a unos metros de un acantilado inestable o en una zona donde pudieran ocurrir avalanchas o deslizamientos de tierra. ¿O sí? Al menos con tu nivel actual eso sería bastante arriesgado._ " Le respondió Dragoon a su pregunta. _"¿O no te acuerdas a donde te transporte a ti y a tus compañeros la primera vez que vinimos a esta isla o que encontramos a la criatura?_ " Naruto recordó que cuando los transportaba a lugares por primera vez tendía a hacerlo a unos cuantos metros de altura del nivel del suelo, si transportara de esa manera a civiles más de uno se habría fracturado las piernas o la cadera, era una suerte que todos tuvieran habilidades ninjas básicas.

A Naruto le dieron un fuerte zape y lo sacaron de su conversación interna con Dragoon.

—¿Quieres poner atención? Aquí no pondremos ningún otro campamento, estamos por adentrarnos a una selva tropical virgen, así que atento a cualquier cosa que se te pueda subir o que te pueda estar acechando. Por otro lado si necesitas algo de la base que tenemos aquí deberías de tomarlo de una vez —dijo Furuya señalando la base que habían instalado en ese lugar y que estaba equipada con útiles herramientas, suministros y armas para cualquier cosa que sucediera al momento de irse del bolsillo a otro lugar, o al regresar.

—No necesito nada, tengo todo lo que necesitare en esta mochila —dijo Naruto confiado mientras se adentraba en la selva tropical.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto se encontraba revisando su cuerpo mientras ponía toda su húmeda ropa en un cesto para lavarla más tarde, junto con la ropa de su odioso "amo". Nunca había estado en un lugar tan húmedo, caliente y oscuro al mismo tiempo. Apenas se adentraron la luz disminuyo drásticamente debido al techo de hojas de las copas de los árboles, dosel, lo llamo Furuya. Veía un montón de insectos y otros animales a cada paso que daba y recibió algunas advertencias de animales potencialmente peligrosos debido a su posible veneno o a que posiblemente transmitían enfermedades. No habían caminado más de 100 metros cuando percibió que la temperatura había aumentado drásticamente pese a estar húmedo y oscuro, nunca había estado en un sauna, pero le vino a la mente la idea de que así se debía de sentir. En algún momento después de haberse internado mucho decidieron explorar las copas de los árboles, nunca se imaginó que se podría encontrar ranas, cangrejos y peces en una rama, si no lo hubiera visto no lo hubiera creído. Se encontró aves bastante grandes y de todos colores, también vio aves tan pequeñas como las abejas, vio insectos relativamente grandes; vio roedores, monos, felinos y otros cuadrúpedos que no supo distinguir y hubiera seguido ahí de no ser porque se desato una lluvia que duro horas. Aun así en la parte baja de la selva se humedecía cada vez más, en vez de caer gotas de agua caían chorros de agua, a menos que se hubieran abierto camino por un claro, que al parecer eran bastantes raros ahí. —Es obvio que no ha habido humanos en este lugar en un muy buen rato —fue lo que dijo Furuya en ese momento. Cerca del atardecer habían visto una mayor cantidad de hongos de la que habían visto hasta ese momento, pero estos parecían haber aparecido de la nada. Cuando termino el día los arboles más grandes comenzaban a escasear y volverse menos comunes y el número de techos de hojas, como les habían apodado, bajo en número de dos a uno.

—Bueno, ya llevamos cerca de un kilómetro de altitud, creo que de momento podemos pararle —dijo Furuya que lucía igual de cansado que él, Naruto no sentía ni de chiste haber recorrido un kilómetro, sentía haber recorrido 10 o 15 veces mas esa distancia, pero no admitiría que se había cansado.

Después de eso simplemente regresaron a casa y cada quien se fue a su habitación, Mamoru fue el encargado de instalar y volver al campamento base de ese ecosistema, como había decidido ponerle Furuya, él solo quería dormir hasta mañana.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _12 años después del ataque del_ _Kyūbi. Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. 20 de Octubre._

Se habían levantado hace poco, y aun cansados como estaban, seguían dispuestos a continuar con la expediciones, a excepción de Mamoru, que no se encontraba ni cansado ni le interesaba una estúpida expedición.

—¡Levántate! Debemos de continuar donde lo dejamos —dijo Furuya que a pesar de seguir bastante cansado.

Naruto, todavía medio dormido, se estaba analizando los piquetes de múltiples insectos de su cuerpo, reconocía los piquetes de mosquitos y de arañas, pero había algunos que le habían abierto la piel o que no reconocía que insecto u otro animal se los había hecho. Naruto nunca había salido de la aldea a acompañar a sus compañeros a las excursiones que organizaba la academia a otros lados del país, y los bosques que rodeaban a la aldea y donde él había entrenado, los que él conocía, no eran tan duros ni salvajes como la selva que visito ayer. Aparte de las picaduras y raspones tenía zonas de piel muy irritadas, había sufrido un ligero envenenamiento por consumir frutas que supuestamente se catalogaron como comestibles, durante la noche le quiso dar un resfriado por haberse mojado y haber permanecido en un lugar demasiado fresco demasiado tiempo y no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que los músculos le dolieron tanto por hacer exceso de ejercicio pesado.

" _Así se construye el carácter y se mejora tu condición para el taijutsu_ " le respondió Dragoon dentro de su mente.

—¿Podemos aminorar el paso en esta ocasión? —pregunto Naruto luciendo desinteresado, pero internamente rogaba que dijera que sí.

—No, seguiremos con el mismo paso hasta que tengamos algunas dificultades. A menos claro que te sientas débil para seguir el paso, en ese caso si lo reduciremos —respondió Furuya igual de desinteresado. Naruto no estaba dispuesto a admitir que tenía peor condición física que un civil, mucho menos que tenía peor condición física que él; primero muerto antes de padecer esa silenciosa, o no tan silenciosa, humillación.

—Pues adelante, como habrás podido observar hubo una ligera modificación en los planes, de momento solo veremos los ambientes; ya luego los estudiaremos a profundidad, si bien existen muchas similitudes con lo que he leído y visto en nuestro país también hay bastante diferencias, muchas de ellas muy curiosas —dijo Furuya colocándose su mochila y obligando a Mamoru a cargar un costal diez veces más grande.

—Los odio a todos —dijo Mamoru, Furuya ignorándole y Naruto asustándose y no sabiendo si tomar en serio sus palabras o no.

Naruto le pidió a Dragoon transportarlos al mismo lugar donde se habían quedado ayer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Habían pasado como cinco horas, pero Naruto juraba que había pasado más tiempo, esa experiencia en definitiva era peor y más dura que cualquier prueba de supervivencia hasta la fecha.

—Lo ves, te dije que no tenías que preocuparte, ya se te quito la fiebre, tu amigo peludo ayuda mucho en eso si encausas bien su chakra —dijo Furuya mientras él quería vaporizarlo con la mirada.

El viaje continuo con algo que Furuya llamaba bosque mesófilo de montaña. Aunque para Naruto la única diferencia era la ausencia de un techo de hojas, la presencia de mucha niebla y la abundancia de helechos arborescentes, Naruto nunca había visto tantos en un solo lugar. En ese lugar ocurrió lo inevitable, una serpiente venenosa particularmente grande le mordió y huyo dejando atrás de sí a un adolorido y enojado Naruto, su acompañante Furuya observo la herida sin mostrar preocupación o siquiera interés, le atendió con una pomada rara, un brebaje que sabía a los mil demonios, una inyección más dolorosa que la mordida, seguida de un sello con más inyecciones cada hora durante las siguientes tres horas. ¿Qué diablos hizo? Ni puta idea, pero solo le dio cansancio extremo, fiebre intensa y un horrible dolor muscular y de estómago. Después de 4 horas se volvió a sentir bien y siguió avanzando muy perezosamente. Ese día ya llevaban 8 horas en el lugar.

—En cualquier momento va a anochecer, lo mejor será retirarnos —dijo Naruto a punto de quedarse dormido. " _Un momento, he detectado otra alteración dimensional_ " dijo Dragoon dentro de su mente, Naruto hubiera saltado de felicidad si hubiera tenido la suficiente energía.

—Debemos de retirarnos, apareció otra criatura —dijo Naruto con una voz que reflejaba bastante cansancio y una extraña felicidad.

—¿Y planeas pelear en contra de ella en ese estado? —pregunto curioso Furuya.

—Dragoon dijo que primero descansara y luego la enfrentaría —dijo Naruto mintiendo, puesto que Dragoon nunca comunico que iba a descansar, aunque viendo el estado en el que había quedado esa era la opción más lógica.

—¿Es eso cierto? —pregunto Furuya desconcertado.

Un brillo azulado apareció sobre Naruto y una silueta de un dragón se materializo. –Descansara seis horas, luego ira a sellar la distorsión dimensional –sentencio la silueta mientras todos eran transportados de vuelta a la pequeña mansión, allá en Konoha.


	6. Capítulo 6: Capturando a Piyomon

**Disclaimer: Naruto solo pertenece a Kishimoto. Beyblade solo pertenece a** **Takao Aoki** **. Digimon le pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo. La historia es mía ambientada en el universo ninja.**

 **Capítulo 6: Capturando a Piyomon**

 _12 años después del ataque del_ _Kyūbi. Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. 21 de Octubre._

Aunque habían pasado 6 horas y Naruto podía comprobarlo con su reloj y viendo los primeros rayos del sol a él no le pareció haber dormido más de dos horas. Se encontraba todavía bastante cansado, aun así, medio dormido, se encontraba preparándose para enfrentarse a otra criatura de esas. Imaginaba que tendría el mismo nivel que la anterior criatura que logro capturar, una criatura de su nivel, apenas tan fuerte como un estudiante en sus últimos años en la academia o un Genin novato. Que una criatura de ese tipo le diera tanta pelea lo hacía sentirse miserable y que todos sus esfuerzos hasta el momento habían dado muy pocos frutos. Ahuyento esos pensamientos y le dijo a su acompañante Furuya:

—Ya estoy listo. ¿Quieres capturar a esta criatura o la mato? —de no ser por la voz cansada y la mirada distraída cualquiera pensaría que estaban ante un frio asesino.

—Evaluemos a la criatura y después decidimos —dijo Furuya listo para partir junto con su guardaespaldas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dragoon había ayudado a sellar la ruptura dimensional de la zona por última vez, la siguiente ocasión Naruto tendría que hacerlo. Algo que lo puso muy nervioso de repente hasta que recordó que aún no terminaban.

—¿Lo encontraron? —pregunto Naruto a sus acompañantes, los cuales negaron con la cabeza.

—Tiene sentido que no la encontramos cerca tan fácilmente en esta ocasión; a parte de no saber bien como luce tuvo mucho más tiempo para irse de las inmediaciones y refugiarse —dijo Furuya mientras veía que con señas de manos le daba indicaciones a Mamoru. —Desafortunadamente para la criatura Mamoru no tiene el apodo de dientes de sable por nada; aparte de ser un luchador despiadado capaz de atacar tanto de frente como con emboscadas es un rastreador bastante decente. No iguala a un Jōnin del Clan Inuzuka, pero tampoco se queda muy atrás.

—Aunque sea un buen rastreador no creo que sea adivino, por si no te has dado cuenta nos encontramos en una selva tropical, es obvio que llovió hace algunas horas. ¿Cómo encontraras un rastro aquí? Suponiendo que el agua no borro el rastro dudo que la criatura de otra dimensión haya sido la única que haya pasado por aquí —dijo Naruto con una voz cansada y un tanto deprimida.

Tanto Furuya como Mamoru miraban a Naruto fijamente y lucían desconcertados. Naruto se dio cuenta de eso y comento con un tono de voz más alta y enérgica:

—¿Se puede saber por qué me miran de esa manera? ¿Es que dije algo malo?

—No, de hecho todo lo contrario. Precisamente por eso te estamos mirando así —dijo Furuya mientras Naruto se sentía insultado. —Por cierto, tienes dos arañas venenosas sobre tu hombro, sugeriría que te las quites.

Naruto no le creyó, pero de todos modos miro su hombro derecho y se encontró dos arañas enormes, Naruto se sacudió de manera cómica intentando quitarse las arañas.

—¡Deja de bailar Naruto! —Le grito Furuya desde la distancia —dientes de sable encontró un rastro.

—¿Cómo diablos puede haber encontrado un rastro en estas condiciones? —le grito Naruto sin obtener respuesta.

Se desplazaron por la selva siguiendo la dirección que había tomado Mamoru, después de 15 minutos descansaron, en parte para que Mamoru definiera bien hacia donde el rastro se hacía más fuerte.

—Pensé que sabía bien a donde se había dirigido la criatura —dijo Naruto un tanto frustrado.

—Tal y como dijiste, un rastro común desaparecería bajo estas condiciones incluso en un par de horas; pero los ninjas rastreadores que utilizan el olfato lo potencian con chakra, eso no solo amplifica los olores, sino también, si eres muy hábil, te permite distinguir el chakra de las criaturas que lo manejan. En casi todos los casos son otros seres humanos o sus invocaciones, el resto de los casos son animales que pueden usar el chakra u objetos impregnados con chakra. Nuestro caso debería de entrar en la categoría de animales. Igual que en casi todas las selvas del país aquí no existen de manera natural animales que usen chakra, y el único rastro de una criatura que use chakra y haya pasado por aquí recientemente debe de ser la que estamos persiguiendo, el rastro inicia justo donde empezamos, pero al parecer se estuvo moviendo mucho por esta zona, no es fácil distinguir que dirección tomo —le explico Furuya el por qué se habían estancado a solo 15 minutos de haber empezado la búsqueda.

—Voy a dar un paseo —dijo Naruto mientras le daba la espalda a sus acompañantes y se alejaba de ellos —cuando sepan hacia donde se dirigió avísenme.

—¿Deberíamos de avisarle que hay un tigre vivo por aquí cerca? —le pregunto Mamoru a Furuya cuando Naruto salió del campo visual de ambos.

—No me preocuparía mucho, a fin de cuentas tiene 2 criaturas legendarias selladas en su interior y el apoyo total de 1 de ellas —dijo Furuya mientras miraba por los alrededores —mejor encuentra el rastro de esa criatura no puede estar tan lejos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto se encontraba vagando por la selva, estableciendo varios puntos de referencia y observando sus alrededores, desde la exploración de la dimensión de bolsillo de Dragoon Naruto había desarrollado una pequeña desconfianza a las selvas. Son ambientes fantásticos, pero no eran relajantes, eran más bien muy peligrosos, al menos para su nivel. " _Se parece a las selvas que hay en la isla que estábamos explorando_ " comento Naruto a Dragoon, " _mejor presta atención a tus alrededores_ " fue lo que le aconsejo el emperador de los dragones.

Naruto no supo bien a que se refería y se puso en alerta, no tardó mucho en distinguir un sonido particular de todos los que se podían escuchar en la selva, era un sonido tenue, apenas perceptible, pero Naruto identifico una pisada de un animal grande o de un hombre en cuclillas. Decidió agacharse y acercarse lo más rápida y silenciosamente posible haciendo gala de todas sus habilidades ninja.

Al llegar a la fuente del sonido lo que vio fue a un enorme tigre de más de 3 metros de largo y casi uno ochenta de altura, el animal se encontraba herido, Naruto no puso mucha atención a las clases que trataron tipos de heridas que se podían sufrir en su profesión y como tratarlas, pero identifico fácilmente que se trataba de algún tipo de quemadura. Naruto se retiró rápidamente para informar a sus compañeros.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Furuya observo que Naruto venía corriendo y saltando entre los arboles hacia su dirección, cuando llego hasta donde estaban se encontraba ligeramente agitado. —Qué bueno que llegaste, ya encontramos el rastro hacia donde se desplazó la criatura, al parecer podría ser una criatura voladora, pues su rastro se encuentra entre las ramas y el follaje a 15 metros de altura. No salió de la cobertura de los árboles, por lo que no hemos perdido el rastro —dijo Furuya mientras Naruto oía y esperaba el momento para informar lo que vio.

—Yo vi a un tigre que tenía quemaduras bastante feas —dijo Naruto mientras ahora era Mamoru el que hablaba. —Sí, el tigre estuvo por aquí, apostaría que casi al mismo tiempo que estuvo nuestra presa, probablemente esta cosa que perseguimos también lanza fuego.

" _Vuela y lanza fuego, ¿no crees que sea un dragón?_ " preguntó Naruto a uno de sus huéspedes internos. " _No es uno de mis subordinados o un dragón rebelde, ya lo habría detectado, a esta criatura no la distingo, no había detectado algo similar en mucho tiempo_ " le respondió Dragoon mientras Naruto analizaba las palabras que le había respondido Dragoon-sensei.

—¿Entonces tu podías detectar esta cosa desde el principio? —pregunto Naruto en voz alta, llamando la atención de sus compañeros. " _Si, podía detectar su presencia en esta dimensión y que tan cerca estaba, pero no puedo detectar en qué dirección esta, la detecto cada cinco minutos debido a la distorsión que acompaña a la criatura, en base a lo que hacen sé que van en la dirección correcta, pero la criatura esta apenas más cerca que hace rato. Debe de estarse moviendo_ " le respondió Dragoon su pregunta.

—¿Qué te parece si seguimos avanzando y de paso nos cuentas lo que te dijo tu amigo dragón? —dijo Furuya desinteresado mientras se encontraba sentado en una rama a cinco metros del suelo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto se encontraba bastante cansado, había hecho demasiadas actividades difíciles últimamente, no había dormido bien y acababa de hacer un ejercicio extenuante. " _Ya estamos muy cerca_ " escucho Naruto las palabras de Dragoon.

—La criatura que buscan esta como a un kilómetro al noreste —dijo Mamoru mientras se sentaba en la rama de un árbol de 30 metros de altura —supongo que a partir de este punto ustedes pueden encargarse de todo.

—No parece tan difícil, en un par de minutos estaremos cerca de donde se encuentra la criatura, y como un plus adicional se encuentra cerca de un cuerpo de agua grande, podríamos anular sus ataques de fuego o aliviar más rápidamente las quemaduras que nos ocasione si nos impactan sus ataques —dijo Furuya despreocupado y sosteniendo un par de binoculares mientras observaba hacia donde debería de estar la criatura.

—¿Cómo diablos pueden caminar sobre los arboles? —pregunto Naruto por enésima vez. Mientras Furuya y Mamoru caminaban sobre los troncos de los arboles Naruto tuvo que intentar seguirle el paso a sus compañeros saltando entre húmedas ramas llenas de plantas epifitas, estuvo a punto de caerse varias veces. Lo que más lo frustró no es que no hubieran revelado esa habilidad anteriormente, si no que cuando les pregunto si podían enseñársela le dijeron que con su capacidad de manejo de chakra tardaría años en dominar esta técnica, básicamente le dijeron tonto.

—Tú concéntrate, te estaré echando porras desde aquí. ¡Ahora ve por la criatura! Intenta capturarla —dijo Furuya mientras se subía a la copa de un árbol y observaba a Naruto desde ahí.

—¿Y dónde se supone se encuentra la criatura? —pregunto Naruto volteando hacia todos lados buscado algún animal deforme o con forma extraña.

—Pues a menos que esa cosa sea una nueva especie de flamenco o de perico, que no lo creo, esa ave rosa es la criatura que buscabas —dijo Furuya con sarcasmo señalando al ave rosa.

En cuanto Naruto volteo la mirada se encontró con que un ave que tenía una cabeza exageradamente grande en relación con su cuerpo lo estaba observando a él. Tenía una altura de un metro aproximadamente, una cabeza de 35 centímetros de diámetro, plumas color rosa, las plumas de la cabeza y cola con punta azulada, patas amarillas, garras en alas y pies de color rosa intenso, igual que su grande pico el cual estaba partiendo una fruta y unos ojos azules que vigilaban cada movimiento que hacía.

Naruto agarro un cuchillo kunai y se acercó lentamente al ave, esta soltó lo restos de fruta y voló, perdiéndose entre las copas frondosas de los árboles.

—¡No! —grito Naruto mientras intentaba saltar entre los árboles y no perderla de vista, para su buena suerte el ave era lenta. El ave se posó sobre una rama, abrió la boca y expulso un raro fuego de color verde en forma de espiral que por poco lo impacta, al esquivar el ataque perdió el equilibrio y cayó desde las alturas.

Se alcanzó a agarrar a varias lianas y freno su caída, disminuyendo el daño recibido, cuando se dio cuenta otra espiral de fuego verde estaba a punto de impactarlo, y en su desesperación practico la vieja táctica de bomba de humo para despistar al ave, truco que funciono.

Naruto se encontraba escondido detrás de un grueso tronco de un árbol mientras vigilaba los movimientos del ave a través del reflejo de un kunai. Nunca se había enfrentado a una criatura voladora y nunca se le había ocurrido que enfrentaría a una criatura de ese tipo tan pronto. La experiencia más cercana que tenía acerca de un enfrentamiento en contra de animales voladores era cuando le enseñaron a cazar palomas, gallinomorfos y otras aves, pero sabía que eran situaciones muy diferentes; en una tú tienes que atrapar a tu presa antes de que escape, en esta tú tienes que evitar que tu presa te lastime o te gane, no tenía ventaja en fuerza, ni en velocidad y Naruto sabía que había perdido el factor sorpresa.

Su poca experiencia cazando aves le hizo notar que esta ave no volaba muy alto ni de manera sostenida, volaba de manera episódica en un tiempo constante. " _Tengo que determinar cuánto tiempo puede volar y cuánto tiempo debe descansar_ " pensó Naruto para sus adentros buscando no un intervalo de tiempo exacto, solo tiempos aproximados, " _además, debe de estar cansada después de todos los movimientos que hizo hace rato y de pelear con un tigre_ ". Naruto procedió a poner trampas utilizando cables, explosivos, kunais y shurikens. Mientras colocaba las trampas en los alrededores donde se encontraba el ave, observaba que esta se encontraba nerviosa y buscándolo con la mirada hacia cualquier ruido que escuchase, fuera realmente él o no.

—¡Hey, ave tonta! —grito Naruto llamando la atención del ave rosada, en cuanto lo vio esta dispara otra ráfaga de fuego verde en espiral, la circunferencia de la espiral era más pequeña y más estrecha, por lo que el rayo en esta ocasión fue más rápido y preciso, pero menos destructivo que los primeros dos que disparo la criatura, Naruto esquivo por muy poco este ataque y reconoció que de ser alcanzado estaría en serios problemas. Naruto lanzo una tanda de shurikens en dirección al ave, esta voló y Naruto lanzo otra tanda de shurikens para activar una trampa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Furuya se encontraba observando la batalla desde la distancia mientras veía una ráfaga de kunais que salían disparados y herían al ave en una de sus alas, observo como varios kunais con sellos explosivos eran lanzados por Naruto hacia las ramas y como la mitad de las ramas se desprendían y actuaban como una especie de trampa de peso muerto, mientras las otras ramas no se partieron o solo se partieron parcialmente.

—Le sigue fallando muchas cosas –dijo con desinterés Mamoru mientras observaba las ramas que no se cayeron como se supone había planeado Naruto —¿Deberíamos de ayudarlo? —cuestiono al observar que Naruto se encontraba atacando al ave cuerpo y cuerpo y tenía problemas para dominarla.

—Si, al paso que va terminara matando a la criatura y no me gustaría que Piyomon resultara herido, sería una lástima perder a esta mascota, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta ese misterioso fuego verde —dijo Furuya mientras Momoru lo observaba y pensaba que salvo por el color ese fuego verde no tenía nada de espectacular.

Ambas personas saltaron y se prepararon para terminar de someter a la criatura que al parecer le había logrado romper un brazo a Naruto e intentaba romper el otro brazo que le aprisionaba con su pico.


	7. Capítulo 7: El dragón alado, guardián de

**Disclaimer: Naruto solo pertenece a Kishimoto. Beyblade solo pertenece a** **Takao Aoki** **. Digimon le pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo. Yugioh le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi.** **La historia es mía ambientada en el universo ninja.**

 **Capítulo 7: El dragón alado, guardián de la fortaleza**

 _12 años después del ataque del_ _Kyūbi. Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. 25 de Octubre._

La vida de Naruto nunca había sido sencilla, y a pesar de que todos lo tachaban de idiota, Naruto se había dado cuenta de ese hecho. Lo que nunca espero es que su vida se volviera más complicada y rara, especialmente rara.

-Creo que ya descansaste suficiente –dijo Furuya mientras intentaba estudiar la peculiaridad del fuego verde que lanzaba el ave. Haciendo varias pruebas en lo que "descansaban" descubrió que ese fuego verde no se extendía como el fuego convencional, a menos que cayera encima del fuego convencional. El fuego verde jamás causaría un incendio sobre un pastizal seco, aunque quemaría una parte de este, pero si se extendería si el pastizal estuviera quemándose, se extendería y consumiría a las llamas convencionales sin tocar el pasto o cualquier material vegetal.

-¿Cuál es tu prisa en explorar las islas de la dimensión de bolsillo? –pregunto Naruto ya fastidiado con Furuya acerca del tema de volver a continuar con la expedición.

-¿¡Que cual es mi prisa!? ¡Nos faltó ver los bosques de coníferas, el matorral ártico y el pastizal ártico! –dijo Furuya mientras Naruto únicamente fruncía más el ceño –eso sin mencionar que no hemos explorado ni el mar ni las otras dos islas.

-¡Para empezar es la dimensión de bolsillo que Dragoon me dio a mí, no a ti! ¡En segundo lugar, estoy todavía recuperándome del brazo roto que me causo esa ave! –dijo Naruto señalando al ave rosada que se encontraba comiendo fruta picada junto con Agumon.

-No culpes de tu incompetencia a Piyomon –dijo Furuya con un tono de voz que le restaba importancia al asunto –hasta donde se estas criaturas son bastante débiles, sobre todo en comparación con los enemigos que te esperan –dijo Furuya mientras Naruto escuchaba dentro de su mente la voz de Dragoon afirmando lo dicho por Furuya. " _De qué lado estas_ " le recrimino Naruto dentro de su mente, cuando Furuya noto que no le estaba prestando atención le comenzó a tronar los dedos enfrente de su cara para que reaccionara, cuando reacciono solo dijo una cosa:

-¡Estoy hablando con Dragoon! ¡Me está comentando algo que podría ayudarme! –dijo Naruto fastidiado mientras se sumergía otra vez dentro de sus pensamientos. Furuya comprendió que lo que sea que se estén comunicando podría ser algo potencialmente interesante para saciar su curiosidad un rato, por lo pronto regreso de nuevo con sus nuevas mascotas bajo la aburrida mirada de Mamoru.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dentro de la mente de Naruto un imponente dragón azul y un chico de doce años se disponían a reanudar su conversación.

-¿Qué es lo que me estabas diciendo? –pregunto Naruto con verdadera curiosidad.

-Podría conseguirte ayuda tanto para explorar las islas más rápidamente como para vencer a un enemigo que potencialmente pueda aparecer y te supere –repitió Dragoon mientras miraba sus reacciones.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- pregunto Naruto con el ceño fruncido.

-Veraz, nosotros los dragones no solo somos muy fuertes, también somos muy orgullosos. La mayoría de mis súbditos no toleraría recibir órdenes de alguien más débil que ellos mismos- Naruto frunció más el ceño, sintiéndose insultado.

-¿Yo soy débil? –le pregunto Naruto con cara enojada y puños apretados.

-El soldado dragón promedio es más fuerte que la mayoría de los ninjas de nivel medio que existen en esta aldea; según tu aliado Furuya, tu apenas y alcanzas el nivel de un ninja Genin –le dijo Dragoon sin ninguna intención de aminorar el golpe –para tu buena suerte tú eres el guardián que elegí para sellarme, prácticamente mi avatar –Naruto frunció el ceño e intento comprender que significado implícito traía eso consigo.

-Para que lo comprendas mejor, gracias a eso la mayoría de mis súbditos te obedecerá a pesar de tu fuerza; aunque sería conveniente que antes de contactar con soldados estándar de mi ejercito contactaras primero con un dragón ligeramente más débil –dijo Dragoon.

-¡Genial! –dijo Naruto muy emocionado -¿Y dónde puedo encontrar a esos dragones? –pregunto Naruto sin que su emoción disminuyera.

-Eso podría ser lo difícil, casi todos los dragones leales a mí se encuentran encerrados dentro de múltiples dimensiones de bolsillo o dimensiones alternas, y antes de que lo preguntes, no se puede acceder a esas dimensiones a través de la dimensión de bolsillo que te di. Lo conveniente sería que hicieras un ritual para transportar y operar parcialmente gran parte de mi poder sin afectar la barrera dimensional interna, lo cual no puedes hacer; lo otro sería que hicieras tú un ritual para debilitar una barrera apenas existente dentro de la cual podría habitar un dragón –dijo seriamente Dragoon para que Naruto pusiera atención.

-Entiendo –dijo Naruto intuyendo que otra vez saldrían de la aldea, pero esta vez para buscar a un aliado. Naruto se quedó pensando un rato antes de agregar:

-Oye, ¿no será que no tenemos acceso a ese ejercito precisamente porque está bien escondido en dimensiones aparte?

-Que listo eres cuando te conviene, en cuanto eso sea la mayor parte del tiempo estaré más tranquilo –dijo Dragoon en un tono burlón. Naruto frunció el ceño al detectar el tono burlón, su frustración creció aún más cuando escucho al zorro demonio de nueve colas burlarse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _12 años después del ataque del_ _Kyūbi. Sur del País del Fuego. 25 de Octubre._

Naruto y compañía se encontraban buscando el mejor punto de su dimensión para acceder al bolsillo dimensional donde se encontraba el dragón.

-¿Seguro que sabes lo que haces? –pregunto Furuya mirando los alrededores del pastizal.

-¡Claro que sí! –respondió Naruto en voz alta y aparentando estar seguro de sí mismo, en cuanto les dio la espalda a sus aliados la cara de Naruto demostró la inseguridad acerca del asunto. " _¿Estás seguro de lo que estamos haciendo?_ " pregunto Naruto dentro de su mente a Dragoon.

" _Si, ahora todo depende de ti_ " le dijo Dragoon. -¿¡De mí!? –grito Naruto sumamente asustado -¿¡Porque!? –dijo sin darse cuenta que tanto Furuya como Mamoru se encontraban ahora frente a él.

" _Como te había explicado con anterioridad mi intervención directa dentro de la barrera dimensional interna es limitada. Al menos lo debe ser si quiero evitar los daños que provocaría mi presencia. No te preocupes, hasta que aprendas a ejecutar correctamente el sello del fénix y todas sus variantes puedo ayudarte a sincronizar el chakra, siempre y cuando tu cuerpo ejecute los sellos correctos_ " le respondió Dragoon dentro de su mente.

-¿No eso dañara la barrera dimensional? –pregunto Naruto confuso. " _Lo hará, pero los daños serán mínimos, igual que la cantidad de chakra que te preste_ ".

Naruto sonrió y puso manos a la obra intentando acordarse de la secuencia del sello del fénix y agregarle la secuencia de sellos correctos para dañar una barrera dimensional de manera temporal. Había varias variantes que se agregaban al sello del fénix base para ejecutar distintas acciones, la que Naruto intentaba ejecutar sirve para causar un daño temporal en una zona insignificante de la continuidad dimensional; pese a aparentar ser un jutsu simple, según Dragoon, era bastante complejo y no lo podría realizar completamente solo hasta que alcanzara el nivel de lo que se conoce como Jōnin.

Después de casi media hora intentando ejecutar el sello de manera correcta Naruto consiguió el resultado deseado, un hueco oscuro de un diámetro de un metro y medio se abrió a treinta centímetros del suelo.

Furuya y Mamoru se miraron un par de segundos entre si antes de voltear a ver a Naruto con caras interrogantes.

-Dragoon dice que tenemos que avanzar -dijo Naruto a sus acompañantes, estos voltearon a verse una vez más, alzaron los hombros y entraron detrás de Naruto.

El trio de sujetos observaba con confusión, admiración o sorpresa lo que estaba a su alrededor. El primero en desencantarse fue Mamoru, el cual volvió a poner su expresión de "no me importa nada", el par de adolescentes analizaba el lugar, a cada uno le causaba curiosidad hechos muy distintos.

A Furuya le comenzó a llamar la atención el hecho de que lo que rodeaba a la dimensión de bolsillo era una imagen ondulante del pastizal y del cielo en el que habían estado anteriormente, como si estuviera viendo el reflejo de una ondulante y limpia superficie de un cuerpo de agua, lo que parecía el limite parecía tener una forma redonda, como si fuera una especie de domo. " _Nunca me imaginé que los límites de las dimensiones de bolsillo fueran así_ " fue lo que pensó Furuya, preguntándose de repente como luciría el límite de la dimensión de bolsillo de Dragoon, si es que este se lograba apreciar; a pesar de ocupar un área extensa se veía que esta dimensión de bolsillo era increíblemente pequeña.

Mientras Furuya sabía más o menos la teoría y tenía una idea clara de que una dimensión del bolsillo es una especie de espacio con un paisaje propio en el interior y estaba más interesado en su "consistencia"; Naruto estaba asombrado que un paisaje como tal se encontrara tan perfectamente camuflado. " _Lo mismo pasa en la dimensión de bolsillo que te cedí temporalmente y tus ancestros bautizaron como Reino Aire_ " le dijo Dragoon dentro de su mente. Naruto apreciaba un imponente castillo primitivo de piedra; observaba dos caras, una más que otra, de 4 muros que componía dicho castillo, en lo que parecía el centro se observaba la punta de una especie de cono de piedra con múltiples agujeros.

En la parte derecha del rostro de Naruto apareció el tatuaje de Dragoon, el cual "se despegó" y convirtió en un holograma tridimensional:

-Dentro de esta rudimentaria fortaleza se esconde uno de mis subordinados, acérquense con cautela sin ocultar su presencia y manténganse serenos en todo momento; apenas entren en la fortaleza el despertara de su letargo, y si no se identifican, le faltan el respeto o detecta comportamiento agresivo atacara –les dijo el holograma de Dragoon- en cuanto se ponga frente a ustedes yo intervendré para que no los ataque, les ayude a salir de aquí y los ayude con la misión de la que él también es parte.

Pasaron más de 15 minutos desde que Dragoon les dio indicaciones, tanto Mamoru como Furuya estaban en la cima de la pared de piedra, observaban como Naruto se las ingeniaba para escalar una pared de roca casi vertical con muy pocas hendiduras y con ayuda de un gancho kagi, una soga y garras para escalar.

-¡Apúrate Naruto! ¡Ya te has tardado mucho! –le dijo Furuya haciendo que Naruto se enojara.

-¡Cállense! ¡Yo no soy capaz de caminar sobre las paredes! –le reclamo Naruto a sus compañeros.

-¡Deberías! –grito Furuya con un ligero tono de desesperación.

Naruto alzo una mano en un obvio intento de protestar y casi pierde el equilibrio debido a esa acción, cuando recupero la fuerza de su agarre miro mal a sus acompañantes. Naruto se sostuvo de la pared utilizando sus garras para escalar, se afianzo de manos y pies, despego una mano, balanceo su soga y la lanzo hacia arriba para sostenerse de la pared de piedra con su gancho, provoco una ligera hendidura en la sólida roca con su gancho kagi, este se atoro en la roca, se aseguró de que el gancho estuviera fijo y reanudo su subida.

Mamoru miro en dirección al cono de piedra, una vez que se llegaba a la cima de la pared había un descenso, no tan alto, un patio y el cono. Mamoru agudizo su vista, intentando penetrar la oscuridad de los agujeros del cono, tenía una excelente visión nocturna, pero era obvio que no había una fuente de luz dentro del "castillo", sabía que algo los observaba desde la protección de la oscuridad.

-¿Pasa algo? –pregunto Furuya a su "sirviente" y guardaespaldas.

-Algo nos está observando –fue su simple respuesta, Furuya observo la dirección a la que estba viendo Mamoru, sin percibir nada.

-Oculta bastante bien su presencia si ni siquiera tú lo pudiste detectar –dijo Furuya.

-Si lo detecte, desde que entramos en esta dimensión de bolsillo, lo que no he detectado es agresividad –dijo Mamoru.

-¿Algo de qué preocuparse? –pregunto Furuya con curiosidad, Mamoru tenía la habilidad y fuerza de un Jōnin de medio grado, y varias habilidades especiales; si algo llegaba a alterarlo había que preocuparse y pensar en huir.

-No, nada de qué preocuparse –dijo Mamoru alerta, pero sin mostrar mayor preocupación.

-¿De qué hablan? –pregunto Naruto cuando llego hasta la cima de la pared de piedra.

-Nada de importancia –dijo Furuya, Naruto lo miro raro, pero no le dio mayor importancia a su plática.

Furuya y Mamoru comenzaron a bajar caminando sobre las paredes, mientras Naruto utilizaba sus garras para escalar para aferrarse a la pared de piedra mientras utilizaba la gravedad a su favor.

-¿No entiendo por qué en la academia nos enseñan a escalar de esta manera y no a caminar sobre las paredes? – se preguntó Naruto a sí mismo.

-Aunque no lo parezca estas habilidades pueden ser útiles y serán utilizadas bajo ciertas circunstancias, además es mucho más difícil y tardado enseñar a aspirantes a ninjas a caminar sobre superficies solidas con resultados varios generalmente no satisfactorios –dijo Furuya.

Naruto hubiera replicado de no ser porque de repente se notó movimiento en frente, dentro de uno de los agujeros del cono de piedra; una criatura cuadrúpeda robusta de piel escamosa color azul claro intenso apareció, las enormes espinas en la espalda, sus enormes dientes y sus garras fue lo primero que llamo la atención de los presentes, sus alas extendidas y esa posición amenazante los puso a todos en alerta. El dragón media más de 7 metros de largo, sin contar una cola casi tan larga como el resto del cuerpo, sin embargo, se detuvo y adopto una posición sumisa en cuanto detecto el chakra de Dragoon.

Nuevamente apareció el tatuaje de Dragoon sobre la piel de Naruto, moviéndose a través de esta hasta que se desprendió.

-Saludos mi subordinado, nuevamente es hora de pelear para conservar la vida de este planeta tal y como la conocemos –dijo Dragoon al dragón, el cual seguía en esa posición sumisa -¡Levántate Dragón alado, guardián de la fortaleza!

-Esto acaba una vez más de volverse interesante –dijo Furuya observando la escena a una distancia que él considero prudente.


	8. Capítulo 8: Explorando la isla B del rei

**Disclaimer: Naruto solo pertenece a Kishimoto. Beyblade solo pertenece a** **Takao Aoki** **. Digimon le pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo. Yugioh le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi.** **Este capítulo en parte está inspirado en la geografía del mundo de Avatar (serie animada) que no me pertenece.** **La historia es mía ambientada en el universo ninja.**

 **Capítulo 8: Explorando la isla B del reino aire**

 _12 años después del ataque del_ _Kyūbi. Reino Aire. 27 de Octubre._

Naruto se encontraba descansando a no más de 10 metros de un risco de más de 50 metros de altura. Siempre pensó que sería genial poder montar un caballo, un rinoceronte o cualquier bestia mística y genial que los ninjas poderosos podían invocar, sobre todo si podía correr a alta velocidad o volar.

—Nunca pensé que montar una criatura voladora costara tanto esfuerzo y fuera tan incómodo —dijo Naruto en voz baja para sí mismo. Naruto se encontraba mirando el cielo, prestando atención a los alrededores. El dragón de color azul que Naruto había montado hace poco estaba en una posición relajada, pero a diferencia de él no lucia nada cansado. Mamoru se encontraba de pie debajo de la sombra de un árbol con el ceño fruncido, a estas alturas Naruto creía que ese era su estado natural. Furuya, por otro lado, se encontraba trabajando con compas y escuadra dibujando un mapa de lo que había visto.

Naruto todavía podía recordar que hace poco se encontraban sobre el dragón mientras este sobrevolaba la dimensión de bolsillo conocida como el Reino Aire. Mentiría si dijera que no se asustó en algunos momentos durante el vuelo, ya sea por la gran altura, los giros bruscos, algunos mareos o repentinos cambios en la altitud y velocidad del vuelo. Pero más que asustado, durante la mayor parte del vuelo se encontró emocionado e impresionado, sin mencionar todo lo que aprendió durante esos primeros vuelos de reconocimiento.

El Reino Aire tenía una extensión considerable para ser una dimensión de bolsillo, tan grande como un pequeño país, según Furuya, tendría una extensión un poco más grande que el País de la Lluvia. Naruto sabía de antemano que en esa dimensión de bolsillo había tres islas grandes o principales. La isla A y la que más habían explorado es una montaña con forma de cono cuya elevación es constante, pero cuya pendiente es poco empinada; la isla B, donde se encontraban en ese mismo instante, una isla cuya mitad es similar geográficamente a la isla A, pero cuya pendiente en la otra mitad de la isla es sumamente empinada, podría decirse que esta isla tiene una forma de un cono que fue partido a la mitad longitudinalmente; la isla C, que acababa de sobrevolar, era la más grande y curiosa de todas, era una isla con dos cimas, una montaña y un volcán, también tenía lo equivalente a una meseta en el medio de las dos islas, ambas islas tenían una pendiente muy cambiante, había lugares (sobre todo cerca de la costa) con una pendiente poco empinada y lugares cuya pendiente era tan extrema como la que estaba presente en la isla donde se encontraba, sin mencionar pendientes intermedias. Existían otras islas bastante pequeñas, aisladas o formando archipiélagos, también existían islotes. Quizá lo más curioso de todas las islas eran las ruinas, presencia de construcciones de alta calidad que, aunque superficialmente habían sido deterioradas por el tiempo, según Dragoon, seguían ejerciendo la función para la cual fueron construidos, excluyendo obviamente la función social. Todas las construcciones habían tenido algún tipo de función social, pero su función principal o secundarias relacionadas con la preservación de costumbres, de protección de artefactos, armas u otros usos seguían más o menos intacta.

—¡Termine! —grito Furuya bastante emocionado.

—¿¡Terminaste todo un mapa detallado!? —le pregunto Naruto impresionado, para él hacer mapas simples era bastante complicado, no se imaginaba hacer un mapa profesional como al que aspiraba Furuya.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Soy un excelente adivino y pude saber todo lo que había! —dijo Furuya con sarcasmo mientras Naruto intentaba captar la indirecta. —¡Por supuesto que no he terminado! Básicamente por que la exploración de estos territorios tampoco ha terminado, lo que he hecho es la estructura básica de un mapa profesional y le agregue la información de nuestras escuetas exploraciones.

—¿Cómo puedes decir que está terminado entonces? —pregunto Naruto confuso.

—Fácil, conforme vayamos explorando iré llenando los huecos con la información que recolectemos. Lo mejor sería comenzar con la exploración de esta isla —dijo Furuya observando como el risco se elevaba bastantes metros. —¿Seguro que quieres comenzar la exploración de esta isla por esta pendiente? —dijo Furuya calculando una altitud aproximada de 4 kilómetros.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Además será un excelente entrenamiento para mi condición física! —dijo Naruto optimista. Furuya tenía sus dudas, si bien admitía que el progreso de Naruto era bestial teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, todavía no era suficiente como para soportar una jornada de todo el día escalando en vertical, al menos no sin constantes descansos, si no los tomara correría el riesgo de caer.

—Comencemos de una vez entonces —dijo Furuya despreocupado, con dos bestias legendarias vigilándolo y un dragón con un nivel equivalente a un Chūnin cuidándolo lo más que le podía pasar era un par de huesos rotos y enormes moretones.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _12 años después del ataque del_ _Kyūbi. Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. 28 de Octubre._

Naruto había llegado a la conclusión de que requería aprender a escalar utilizando solo los pies, caminando sobre superficies verticales. Tal vez era porque muchos ninjas no utilizaban todas sus habilidades cuando se encontraban en áreas civiles de la aldea o su poca capacidad de atención hacia las actividades de los habitantes de la aldea, pero si lo pensaba un poco muchos de los ninjas de nivel Chūnin podían caminar sobre superficies verticales utilizando únicamente los pies, los había visto varias veces.

Naruto daba vueltas sobre su futón, a pesar de que se encontraba bastante cansado no podía conciliar el sueño. Hace tan solo unas horas había escalado el risco como había podido, se avergonzó un poco cuando descubrió que tenía un poco de vértigo a las alturas, pero no fue nada comparado a lo que sintió cuando se dio cuenta de que era por mucho el más lento en avanzar. Naruto se durmió con la firme idea de que en la mañana mejoraría su esfuerzo y que aprendería a caminar sobre las paredes.

Cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente lo primero que hizo fue revisar su equipo, varias de sus cuerdas se habían rasgado, ya sea por el uso o porque eran de mala calidad, y en un par de ocasiones estuvo muy cerca de perder el equilibrio. Preparo todo lo que utilizaría: cuerdas, clavos para roca, shukos, magnesio, puntas de clavos en las suelas de sus sandalias. Después de revisar todo su equipo (primera vez que lo hacía sin que nadie se lo dijera) se dispuso a tomarse un rápido desayuno que consistió en un pote de ramen y un licuado de avena. Naruto preparo además una mochila con algunos pergaminos y herramientas varias que necesitaría a lo largo de la expedición, aunque no era nada comparado con lo que cargaría Mamoru por órdenes de Furuya.

Todavía no había amanecido cuando todos los integrantes de la expedición estaban listos para partir, habían quedado en que reanudarían la expedición en donde se habían quedado la vez anterior, a 700 metros de altura en un risco bastante peligroso.

—¿Estás listo Naruto? —pregunto Furuya con voz despreocupada. Naruto asintió en respuesta mientras se colgaba su mochila en la espalda.

Naruto le dio la indicación a Dragoon de que los transportara nuevamente al Reino Aire en el mismo punto en donde se quedaron la vez anterior. Al llegar no encontraron al dragón, que se había quedado en ese lugar, pero si parte del equipo que no recogieron.

—Continuemos —dijo Furuya tranquilamente mientras él y Mamoru caminaban sobre las rocas del risco. Naruto arrojo un kunai a una saliente, se aseguró de que estuviera bien anclado y comenzó a escalar lo más rápido que pudo. A lo largo de todo ese día ascendieron otros 800 metros.

A lo largo de todo el trayecto Naruto pudo observar nidos de distintos tipos de ave, pequeños brotes de árboles y plantas tropicales en salientes de no más de ocho metros cuadradados, conforme fue ascendiendo visualizo conjuntos de plantas espinosas, vio dos riachuelos con mucho musgo alrededor y noto como la temperatura descendía. Noto con molestia como lo que a él le tardaba minutos en subir Furuya lo subía en segundos; también noto como recolectaba cualquier ser vivo que estuviera a su alcance, muestras de roca, de agua, de tierra y colocaba instrumentos muy raros para dibujar cosas que él no entendía, lo vio observar el horizonte varias veces a través de binoculares.

Naruto vio a Mamoru seguirles de mala gana, instalando campamentos cada cierto tiempo, a veces en lugares bastante lejos de donde se encontraba, y creando clones de piedra. Al final del día Naruto se preguntó cuántos clones de piedra y tierra ya tendría Mamoru en ese lugar y que los había puesto a hacer Furuya. Una inquietante pregunta para otra ocasión.


	9. Capítulo 9: Capturando a Gabumon

**Disclaimer: Naruto solo pertenece a Kishimoto. Beyblade solo pertenece a** **Takao Aoki** **. Digimon le pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo. La historia es mía ambientada en el universo ninja.**

 **Capítulo 9: Capturando a Gabumon**

 _12 años después del ataque del_ _Kyūbi. Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. 30 de Octubre._

Naruto se encontraba entrenando e intentando adquirir la habilidad de escalar sobre superficies verticales, algo que sus compañeros no entendían. Algunos de sus compañeros no sabían que los ninjas podían adquirir esa habilidad, la mayoría sabía que un ninja competente tenia dicha habilidad, pero también sabían que esa habilidad se adquiría cuando se tenía cierta experiencia; básicamente siendo un Genin ya experimentado o un Chūnin novato.

De todos modos después de más de tres horas de esfuerzo y muchos chichones Naruto comenzaba a desesperarse de que su esfuerzo fuera prácticamente en vano. Decidió descansar un poco, y aprovechando que venía Mamoru decidió pedirle consejo.

—Oye, Mamoru —dijo Naruto mientras el intimidante personaje le hizo señas para dar a entender que lo escuchaba. Naruto vio hacia atrás y vio a Furuya acercándose a unos 30 metros.

—¿Me podrías dar algún consejo para poder escalar esta pared de madera? —dijo Naruto.

—El objetivo de este ejercicio es mejorar tu control de chakra. No necesitas mucho chakra, pero si debes de calcularlo bastante bien, si canalizas muy poco… creo que ya sabes lo que pasa, canaliza mucho y te clavaras en la superficie vertical, y luego saldrás expulsado —le dijo Mamoru para inmediatamente hacerse a un lado, pues Furuya se encontraba ya a su espalda.

—Deberías intentar concentrarte, tendrías mejores resultados —le dijo Furuya mientras Naruto intentaba solucionar su problema de cuanto chakra era necesario para escalar la pared de madera —así fue como aprendiste a concentrar chakra y a manejar los jutsus que sabes, ¿me equivoco?

Naruto decidió tomar el consejo de Furuya, cerró los ojos y concentro su chakra en la planta de los pies, inmediatamente después corrió en dirección a la pared de madera, subió cinco metros y clavo el kunai justo antes de caerse y ser atrapado por Mamoru.

Furuya observo la pared de madera llena de agujeros de kunai a una altura aproximada de metro y medio, levantando la vista observo un kunai clavado a cinco metros de altura. —Deberías de entrenar en un lugar en el que puedas sostenerte de algo cuando ya no puedas canalizar la cantidad adecuada de chakra, o mínimo donde haya superficies para que puedas bajar saltando —dijo Furuya observando mientras Naruto era arrojado al suelo por Mamoru "con toda delicadeza". —Más entrenamientos de este estilo y terminaras por romperte el cuello —dijo Furuya con una sonrisa burlona.

Naruto solo observo al par enojado, no dispuesto a admitir que tenían razón y que podía haberse lastimado seriamente.

—Según me conto Mamoru cuando aprendió esa habilidad no podía enviar de manera constante la cantidad de chakra correcta todas las veces y en un par de ocasiones se dio un par de fuertes golpes —dijo Furuya como si estuviera hablando de algo sin importancia. Naruto le miro desconcertado, por lo que le habían contado de ese tipo el mismo no recordaba su infancia, ni cuando era joven. —Dijo que el lugar más difícil para concentrar el chakra es la planta de los pies, por lo que sugiere practicar primero con otras partes del cuerpo, empezando por las manos, el lugar más fácil para concentrar el chakra.

Naruto le seguía viendo desconcertado. —¿Cómo sabes eso? —pregunto Naruto confuso. Furuya le mostro uno de los libros que él llevaba a la academia. —Lo dice en las últimas páginas de tu libro —dijo Furuya, mientras Naruto se acordaba en ese momento que Furuya había estado entrenando a medio tiempo y aprendió algunas habilidades ninja, frunció el ceño cuando vio que tenía uno de sus libros. —Entiendo que actualmente no puedes leer todo lo que deberías debido a las labores que te pongo a realizar, pero ¿cuál era tu excusa para no leerlos antes de estar a mi servicio? —dijo Furuya burlón mientras Naruto ya había perdido la paciencia y estaba a punto de intentar agredirlo (nunca había conseguido tocarle un pelo) cuando alguien interrumpió el intento de pelea. " _Naruto, deja de jugar, apareció otra distorsión dimensional_ " dijo Dragoon dentro de su mente.

—¡No estoy jugando! —grito Naruto, Furuya inmediatamente entendió que uno de sus huéspedes le hablo, y ya se imaginaba de cuál de los dos se trataba.

—Otra vez fingiendo que estás loco y oyes voces, así no solo no me asustas, sino que me dan ganas de que trapees todos los pisos otra vez. ¡Vámonos, no nos conviene que te hagas el loco con tantos testigos! —dijo Furuya dispuesto a irse, con Mamoru dispuesto a arrastrar a Naruto.

—¿¡Cuales testigos!? —pregunto Naruto desconcertado, pues no veía a nadie en las cercanías, a parte de ellos dos.

—Yo digo los que detecto Mamoru y él los señalara —dijo Furuya con tono cómico. —¡Un, dos, tres por los profesores metiches que miran desde el techo! —grito Furuya mientras Mamoru señalaba un techo lejano, Naruto alcanzo a apreciar un par de personas, pero no las pudo distinguir ni reconocer. —¡Un, dos, tres por el chico con cara de estreñido! —volvió a gritar Furuya mientras Mamoru señalaba a un adolescente en el horizonte que Naruto identifico como Sasuke, a él no lo había visto por qué se escondía entre los perfiles de los edificios y el sol. —¡Un, dos, tres por los vagos que miran entre los arboles! —grito Furuya mientras Mamoru señalaba a un grupo de chicos que actualmente estaban incorporados, uno de ellos se volvió a acostar y Naruto dedujo que todos estaban acostados y por eso no los había visto, también los reconoció como compañeros de la academia ninja a la que asistía. —¡Un, dos, tres por las acosadoras del chico con cara de estreñido! —esta vez Mamoru no señalo a nadie y se limitó a decir que ya se habían ido, Naruto observo que Sasuke también se había retirado. —¡Un, dos, tres por tu acosadora Naruto! —grito Furuya mientras Mamoru señalaba unos arbustos cercanos, nadie salió de entre ellos, pero se notó un movimiento repentino en los arbustos, Naruto dedujo que la persona intentaba escapar sin que la viera, Naruto se dirigía en la dirección de los arbustos cuando Furuya volvió a gritar. —¡Un, dos, tres por el chico raro que se la pasa dibujando! —grito Furuya mientras Mamoru señalaba la copa de un árbol cercano, al voltear a ver Naruto vio a un chico completamente de negro con mirada inexpresiva, Naruto se asustó de haber tenido a alguien tan cerca sin haberlo percibido. —Se ocultaba con un Genjutsu, según Mamoru. ¡Un, dos, tres por la mujer enmascarada! —Mamoru señalo un tronco que se encontraba al lado del árbol donde se escondía el anterior sujeto, de la sombras del tronco salió, literalmente, una figura con rasgos femeninos y vestimentas negras, salvo por una máscara blanca que cubría su cara.

Naruto estaba completamente en shock, " _y yo que creía que estaba entrenando solo_ " pensó Naruto mientras era cargado por Mamoru en dirección a la mansión del hijo del feudal.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _En la cumbre de uno de los volcanes del País del Fuego_

Una vez en la mansión del noble y fuera del alcance de ojos indiscretos Naruto utilizo su útil truco de teletransportación al Reino Aire y de ahí a la zona donde se detectó la alteración dimensional. Naruto se encontraba nervioso, ya llevaba tres intentos de sellar la ruptura dimensional y todavía no podía hacerlo, y eso que tenía los consejos de Dragoon.

—Naruto, se honesto. ¿Nos congelaremos aquí antes de que termines el sellado de la distorsión, verdad? —la verdad era que el frio de la zona no ayudaba nada a que Naruto se concentrara.

—¿Por qué no te callas y haces algo útil? ¿Podrías levantar una tienda que me aislé del frío y de ese insoportable sonido del viento? —dijo Naruto mostrando su frustración por la situación.

Furuya trono los dedos y de inmediato una pirámide fue levantada, con cuatro muros que encerraron a Naruto y lo aislaron del exterior.

—¿¡Qué diablos haces, _Dattebayo_!? —grito Naruto a todo pulmón sorprendido y enojado por la situación.

—Lo que me pediste, te aisló del frio, en un momento le pediré a Dientes de sable que levante otra serie de muros que te aislé del sonido –grito Furuya desde fuera de la pirámide —por cierto, mientras tu sellas la distorsión dimensional iremos a buscar a la criatura. No hace mucho que apareció y no son muy difíciles de identificar, cuando la encontremos volveremos para ver cómo vas –termino de decir antes de que se dejara de oír cualquier sonido. Naruto apenas tuvo tiempo de procesar lo que pasaba y no pudo replicar, un rápido análisis a las paredes fue suficiente para que Naruto comprobara lo solidas que eran, suspiro y mejor se intentó concentrar en sellar la ruptura dimensional en ese lugar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dientes de sable y Gambito se encontraban rastreando a una criatura de tipo reptil que apareció en la zona. Estaban casi seguros de que era la criatura que estaban buscando, para empezar, ¿qué clase de reptil de un tamaño considerable habitaría en la punta helada de un volcán? No tardaron en visualizar a una criatura de poco más de un metro de alto, presentaba cuatro extremidades y se encontraba sostenido sobre sus extremidades traseras, tenía un aspecto un tanto extraño. Parte de su piel era amarilla y presentaba visibles escamas, pero también parecía tener un tipo de pelaje blanco con rayas azul claro, la parte amarilla de su piel se encontraba en su zona ventral, y la parte de tipo pelaje blanco con azul en su zona dorsal. Parecía tener una especie de símbolo a la altura del estómago sobre la piel, de la cabeza de la criatura sobresalía un cuerno que aparentemente también tenía símbolos de algún tipo.

—Soy yo o el pelaje se ve raro —dijo Furuya mientras miraba a la criatura con sus binoculares.

—¿Quieres que capture a la criatura? —pregunto Mamoru.

—No, dejemos que el "guardián" haga su trabajo. Tal vez todavía no soy tan hábil como tú, pero tengo la suficiente habilidad para saber que si Naruto se esfuerza podrá vencer a esa criatura —dijo Furuya mientras le daba la espalda a la criatura —antes de seguirme deja un clon de tierra que puedas rastrear siguiendo a una distancia prudente a la criatura, sería un verdadero incordio tener que rastrearla otra vez desde cero —Furuya se detuvo mientras un clon de tierra de Mamoru se perdía entre el paisaje —Gabumon, así lo vamos a llamar —dijo y reanudo la marcha.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto se encontraba haciendo un ejercicio de meditación que aprendió en la academia, intentaba concentrarse lo más posible, sentir su chakra para terminar de realizar la técnica que tanto había practicado para sellar las rupturas dimensionales. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero eso no le importaba en ese momento.

—¡Una vez más! —dijo Naruto, había utilizado tanto chakra que no solo se había cansado, estaba herido, producto de grandes cantidades de chakra utilizadas de manera constante. Realizo las posiciones de manos tal y como le había indicado Dragoon, moldeo el chakra una vez más mientras realizaba las posiciones de manos. Después de muchos intentos por fin consiguió realizar el jutsu para sellar las rupturas dimensionales.

—¡Lo logre! —grito Naruto emocionado, acto seguido cayó al suelo completamente agotado.

Las paredes se retiraron pocos segundos después, Naruto volvió a escuchar y sentir el viento.

—¿Sigues consciente? —pregunto Furuya pocos segundos después, Naruto lo miro sin dirigirle ninguna expresión, estaba demasiado agotado para pelear.

—Lo logre —dijo Naruto en voz baja.

—Te dije que había dejado de moverse —dijo Mamoru al lado de Furuya.

—Si te lo preguntas, dentro de las barreras de tierra estábamos monitoreando tus movimientos y el manejo de tu chakra —dijo Furuya, Naruto no reacciono —no es por desanimarte, pero todavía debes de encontrar la criatura, neutralizarla y sellar la distorsión que causa esta —en esta ocasión Naruto abrió los ojos y puso una expresión de desesperación. —Si te anima de algún modo un clon de tierra de Dientes de sable lo está siguiendo muy de cerca, y como te estabas tardando mucho pudimos encontrarlo varias veces y observar algunos de sus comportamientos, te paso una hoja con aquellos que pueden resultarte útil.

Naruto todavía tenía una cara bastante frustrada. —¿Por qué no le preguntas a Dragoon cuanto tiempo tienes como máximo para sellar esa distorsión? Conociéndote probablemente nunca lo has hecho —Naruto en esta ocasión cambio su expresión a una incrédula, cerró los ojos y se sumergió en su mente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto estaba preparándose mentalmente para la batalla de esa noche; Dragoon le comento que para poder sellar las distorsiones dimensionales tenía un tiempo máximo de 72 horas, después de eso el daño que podrían causar no podría ser detenido, no al menos en ese punto. Dragoon le aclaro que en la medida de lo posible no esperara tanto, pues aunque el daño a la barrera dimensional interna sea reparado pueden presentarse ciertas secuelas que eventualmente podrían causar problemas.

Naruto reviso una vez más su equipo, observo también las píldoras que tenía en la mano, píldoras del soldado, un bien que, al menos para él, era muy caro. Se tragó dos de un golpe y recogió todo su equipo, pelearía en la oscuridad, aunque según Furuya la criatura que perseguían también era diurna y no tendría ninguna ventaja especial.

—Pudieron haberla capturado ustedes —dijo Naruto de manera recriminatoria a sus acompañantes.

—Y hacerte todo el trabajo, no te quejes, vayamos a la punta de la montaña, de ahí te diremos en dónde está la criatura, además la capturas hoy y sellas su distorsión mañana —le dijo Furuya de manera desinteresada.

No tardaron más de un minuto en que Dragoon los llevara a la cima del volcán Uchiha, considerado como uno de los volcanes más grandes y, cuando estaba activo, responsable del actual nombre del país. El grupo de personas no tardo más de una hora en localizar a la criatura que había salido de la distorsión dimensional.

—Pobre, se ve que está cansado, ha de haber sido un día muy largo para Gabumon —dijo Furuya compadeciéndose de la criatura, y haciendo enojar a Naruto.

Naruto decidió ignorar a Furuya y se acercó de manera sigilosa y rápida a su objetivo, lo tomo tan desprevenido que el pobre reptil a penas alcanzo a incorporarse cuando una red cayó encima suyo, de haberlo querido matar, Naruto solo hubiera tenido que clavarle un kunai en el cuello o la cabeza, pero en lugar de eso Naruto lo tacleo y se colocó encima de la criatura para intentar inmovilizarla y capturarla.

La criatura no se quedó quieta y comenzó a retorcerse, utilizo primero su arma más evidente, el cuerno puntiagudo y recto que sobresalía de su cabeza, moviéndolo de un lado a otro, dificultando que Naruto pudiera someterlo y rompiendo parte de la red. El reptil en ese punto abrió su boca, en un acto obvio de desesperación lanzo un fuego azul que quemo parte de la red que mantenía prisionera la parte superior de su cuerpo e hizo retroceder a Naruto, haciendo que este se levantara y alejara unos metros de la criatura. El reptil intento girar la cabeza para ver a su atacante y quemarlo, Naruto, consciente de lo que quería hacer la criatura, se mantuvo fuera de su campo visual y volvió a intentar someter al reptil al tiempo que este lanzaba fuego azul.

Naruto lanzo una bomba de un irritante conocido popularmente como pica-pica a la cabeza del reptil, Naruto cerro su boca, sus ojos y dejo de respirar; el reptil no hizo nada de eso, por lo cual cuando el irritante entro en contacto con sus ojos, fosas nasales y su garganta, se retorció con mayor desesperación y aulló de dolor.

Naruto no perdió tiempo, aun sin respirar y con los ojos cerrados saco unas resistentes cuerdas y procedió a amarrar las patas traseras del reptil, el reptil seguía disparando chorros de fuego azul a todas direcciones. Naruto termino de someter a la criatura, y esquivando el peligroso cuerno, cerró y amarro la boca del reptil. La pelea no se prolongó más tiempo, Naruto hizo más amarres utilizando más cuerdas y distintos nudos con el fin de inmovilizar sin lastimar a la criatura.

Naruto respiraba completamente agotado, unos aplausos llamaron su atención. —Felicidades Naruto, finalmente pudiste capturar una de esas criaturas sin que yo tuviera que intervenir —dijo Furuya mientras Mamoru levantaba al pobre reptil.

—Yo podría haber vencido a esas criaturas sin tu ayuda —replico Naruto ante el comentario de Furuya.

—Si pones atención te habrás fijado que yo utilice la palabra capturar y no vencer —respondió Furuya —ahora dile a Dragoon que ya nos queremos retirar, te tomas otras dos píldoras del soldado y sellas la distorsión que causa la criatura en Konoha —Naruto suspiro pesadamente, cerró los ojos, una corriente de aire apareció de la nada y los envolvió, segundos después ya no había nadie en el lugar.


End file.
